Black Magic
by ginnykane percabethfan
Summary: Katherine Jones, Amelia Thomas and Taylor Wright all are living normal lives. But what happens when a certain message asking them to go to Hogwarts: A school of witchcraft and wizardry. Will they fit in? Will new friendships and crushes be made? Will the three girls defeat Nugasewulo? Or will they turn on each other and Nugasewulo will take over the entire Wizarding world?
1. Prologue Part I

**Prologue **

**Part I**

**Katherine**

Hi, I'm Katherine Jones. I have a normal life but just no friends. My parents are dentists. I'm the top of my class but weird things always happen to me. For example, once a bully was chasing me and suddenly on the roof of the school. I don't hang around like other people because I am always caught up in my studies.

Right now I am lying in bed studying. School starts in a few days and I will be going Square Sitius middle school. It's a school for very intelligent students.

While I was reading my history book, I heard a tap coming from my window. A looked over and saw a grey owl holding an envelope in its claw.

I quickly opened the window and let the owl in. The owl dropped the letter on my bed and sarted flying around my room and made a huge racket. I took the envelope and observed it. On the back of the envelope, it said:

_Ms K. Jones_

_The bedroom next to her parents_

_18 Athena Drive_

_London_

_England_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, my hands trembling, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

I opened the letter and inside it said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of wizards)_

_Dear Ms Jones,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Victoria Martel_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. I will send a responsible person to help you get your stuff at Diagon Alley on August 30th. _

I was so happy i started jumping up and down. The owl must've gotten some euphoria from me because it started hooting and flapping its wings loudly. "Shhhhhhh! My parents have guests downstairs!" I hissed at the owl. The owl wouldn't stop hooting so I tried stuffing it in a suitcase but the owl still flew out.

I finally silenced the bloody owl, but it was too late. My parents opened the door and saw me sitting there with an owl flying around the room and the letter in my hands.

"What is this…ANIMAL doing in my house! Also, what does the letter say?" my mother asked. I tried to hide it but my mom was quick. She snatched the letter from me and read it through. I expected to see an angry look on her face but instead she had tears of joy forming in her eyes. She passed the letter to my dad and ran over to give me a gigantic hug. "Why were you hiding it from us? I'm so proud of you! A witch in family! I should get you a gift! You can go to Diagon Alley with that responsible person she was talking about. You better tell the school you're going. Oh my gosh! My little girl is a witch!" my mother gushed.

I was so happy with her reaction. She took me out for my favourite restaurant and went home in a happy mood. I had such a great and tiring day that I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.


	2. Prologue Part II

**PROLOGUE: PART II**

**TAYLOR**

I'm sitting in my room, reading. My life is fairly normal, despite the fact that I'm a swaggie witch. Nonetheless, both my parents are alive, I have 6 sisters, my grandparents are still alive, I have emo goldfish to keep me company, and I live in a poor family, but it's all good.

So, overall, I live a pretty good life.

Being the second youngest in a family full of wizards isn't all that fun. I was shocked when I saw Olivia get the letter, but that was over a decade ago. I was surprised when Ava got it too, but not as much. When Alina got her letter I felt that I was so boring and _lame_, and then Alice and Sophir got the letter. I got pissed real bad when they were rubbing the proof that they were witches in my face.

It was really annoying, but I was only 9 at the time. I kept waiting, and waiting for the letter to come, but it never did. My mum told me that I'll have to wait until I turned 11, like all the others. So, I kept waiting for my 11th birthday to come. I was so anxious for the letter, mum told me to just calm down and forget about the letter, but it just made me want to the letter even more! I was seriously **desperate**, I'd run home ahead of everyone else and check the mail; only to be disappointed by bills for mum and dad. I knew I was a witch, but I just needed the letter for ultimate proof. Over the years, let's just say I accidentally 'lost' some of my family and my belongings.

When am I going to get my stupid letter?! I, apparently, chose tonight to stay awake thinking about the letter. It's a bit after 11:30 PM right now, I'm supposed to be sleeping, but I couldn't sleep. I kept staring at the clock, but then suddenly, I heard a loud tapping from my window. I kicked off the covers and I brushed the curtains aside. Standing on the ledge of my window was a barn owl. I was curious why it was here, but I was even **more** surprised that it was holding a letter in its talons. I opened my window. The owl began flapping its wings and then it flew in and dropped the letter on my bed, did a U-turn near my closet and flew out. It was like the owl was never here. I closed my window and curtains. My room wasn't very big, it was probably half of a normal girl my age's room because it's an attic, we can't afford to do renovation.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the letter excitedly. I glanced at the clock; **12:00 AM**. I'm going to rip it open right **NOW**! I carefully ripped open the letter. I pulled the note out and unfolded it. I read it and joy filled me. I've been waiting for this letter for 2 long years and I **finally** got it now. I didn't care if it was midnight right now. I grabbed the letter and the envelope and I ran into mum and dad's room.

"Mum, dad! Look!" I cried, waving the letter in the air. My mum sat up drowsily, followed by my dad.

"What is it, dear?" Mum asked.

"I got the letter!" I squealed. Mum and dad suddenly froze.

"Seriously? You're not joking, right?" Dad asked.

"Why would I joke about something as awesome as this?!" I blurt. Mum scurried out of bed and to my side. She looked at the letter in my hands and a smile spread across her face.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmistress:**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Wright,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins __on 1 September__. We await your owl by no later than __31 July__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Victoria Martel**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"Oh, we're so proud of you, Taylor. We knew you'd be excepted." Mum said, hugging me.

"It's twelve at night right now. Can we go back to sleep now?" Dad said.

I slowly walked out of the room. When I got back to my room, shortly after, I heard a knock at the door. I turned around and I saw Austin at the door. Austin is a year younger than me so he hasn't gotten his letter yet.

"Can I see the letter?" Austin asked.

"Sure, just don't crap on it." I said, handing Austin the letter. Austin laughed and as he took the letter from my hands. He looked at it. He smiled sadly.

"Good for you, Taylor, you finally got your letter." Austin said, walking back to his room. He, too, has been waiting anxiously for his letter to arrive. Just not as anxiously as me.

I'm going to Hogwarts this year.


	3. Prologue Part III

**PROLOGUE: PART III**

**AMEILIA**

These first few years of my life have been _wasted_. Wasted like putting chocolate on a chocolate cake. Except my life is _nothing_ like chocolate cake. It's more like spinach. I live with my Aunt Memphis and Uncle Peter.

Except, to them, I'm like a rat in their house. They pretend I'm not there; they abuse me, leave me to the cat (In this case, my cousin Damion Anan) but not even bother to kick me out.

I tell you, having a cupboard under the stairs as the place you sleep in for 10 years _is not_ fun! Especially when you're being abused by your guardians AND their son. Even _school's_ a drag just because Damion and his gang always beat me up. Alright, let's cut to the chase.

My name is Amelia Thomas. The reason I am living with my dreadful uncle, aunt and cousin is because when I was a baby, my parents died in a car crash. Or at least, that's what my uncle and aunt told me. So that's why I was sent to live with my only living relatives, the Anans. So with this kind of life, what makes me think that my 11th birthday will be any better? After all, the Anans never acknowledged my birthday before.

"Happy birthday to me" I muttered in my "room", a.k.a the cupboard under the stairs. I opened the little door and walked out. Damion was watching TV (as usual) and eating bacon on the couch. (Seems about right. He keeps getting fatter everyday) I sat down on a chair at the table, and Aunt Memphis handed me a plate of pancakes (Actually, one pancake. No wonder I'm so thin!) But didn't look me in the eye, as if she was setting down a plate of pancakes on the table, waiting for someone to come and get it.

Before I could take a bite, though, an owl suddenly flew in out of nowhere, carrying a letter, which landed right in front of me. As I was preparing to open it, though, suddenly confused, Aunt Memphis and Uncle Peter's eye suddenly bulged. Peter was sitting on the couch with Damion, and since he was so, oh should I say this….Fat? It took him awhile to dash up to where I was in the kitchen. I had just got the letter out of the envelope, and the front said "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY". What? What's that supposed to mean? Before I could find out, though, Uncle Peter snatched the letter from my hands and threw it in the garbage.

"Anything anyone sends to _you,_ isn't worth keeping" Peter merely said and strode out back in the living room with Damion. What the hey was that? That was the _first _time anyone has ever sent me a letter, and he just _threw it away?_ Rage suddenly filled inside me like mad, my eyes red with fury, as they always were, behind my glasses. Though before I could go and spaz out at Peter, two more owls came in, bearing the same message.

Unfortunately, though, before I could open any of them, Peter came and stole them again and threw them out. Though still, more and more owls flew it, bearing the message, and Peter looked so purple and fat, he could basically be a giant grape. As time passed, the kitchen was full of owls that started attacking Peter and Memphis. I couldn't help but to just laugh.

Apparently, though, that was not the right thing to do. Peter dragged me, Damion and Memphis over to the car, without packing, and threw us in. He started driving, and neither of us dared to ask where we were going. We finally stopped at a hotel and rented a room, but unfortunately, Uncle Peter's nightmare was brought to life again was more owls swoop in trying to deliver the letter.

Honestly, what message can be so important? So, going to the hotel didn't solve anything, so Uncle Peter drove us to this cabin in the sea, claiming that no one would want to deliver mail way out there. But as night fell and I was about to go to sleep on the damp floor, ending another miserable birthday, someone knocked on the door.

"Amelia! Get that, would you? And that's an order!" Peter yelled. Sighing, I walked over to the crappy door and opened. Honestly, whatever I was expecting certainly wasn't anything I would ever have imagined to be like the man who opened the door. He was extremely large and was really hairy.

"G'day, 'Melia!" He greeted. Ok, how the hell did he know my name? "I've come to take yer to 'Ogwarts" He beamed.

"Hog...warts?" I repeated suspiciously. Wasn't that letter from someone at…Hogwarts, was it?

"'At's righ. 'Ow, come on!" He gestured to follow him outside.

"I-I'm not going anywhere with a stranger. I don't even know what you're talking about!" I stammered. The man's smile faded to a frown.

"Doesn't she know?" The man yelled at Uncle Peter and Aunt Memphis, who now appeared in the room and were cowering in the corner at the man's voice booming throughout the room. Aunt Memphis and Uncle

Peter shook their heads rapidly. The man suddenly took out an umbrella, and a magically stream of light hit Damion right on the ass, and where the light landed, grew a little pig tail, making Damion look more pig-like than ever. I let out a little laugh.

"Don Cha gets it, 'Melia?" The man turned to face me, "Yer a witch!"


	4. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

**Katherine's PoV**

Finally! The day I've been waiting for! As I waited for the person who will help me get my books and stuff, I finished reading the Series of Unfortunate Events. It was a really good book. My favourite character in the book was Klaus because he loved reading just as much as I do. I've read more books than an average 11 year old. More like I've read more books than an average 16 year old.

Just as I closed the book I heard the doorbell ring.

I rushed downstairs, eager to go buy the stuff I need for the school year.

"Hello! I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm here to assist Ms. Katherine Jones buy her things. I'm taking that you are Katherine?Would you preferred to be called Kate?" Kingsley asked politely. I nodded my enthusiastically.

"Do you have your shopping list with you?" Kingsley questioned.

I was _very_ puzzled. What shopping list? They never sent me a shopping list. What if they sent it to the wrong person? What if _I _was the wrong person? A bunch of unrealistic possibilities ran thought my mind.

Kingsley, looking at my expression, couldn't help but laugh, "It's with your letter. You can't see it when you get the letter, you can only see once you go shopping." I let out a sigh of relief and dashed back upstairs to grab my letter/shopping list and ran back down the stairs jumping the last few steps.

"I got the shopping list right here ," I told him simply with a shy smile. He smiled back and said, "Please call me Kingsley. No need to be so formal with me." I nodded and kissed my parents goodbye and walked out the door feeling the warm summer air on my skin. I looked at the shopping list in my hands. It said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_  
A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_  
Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_by Phyllida Spore_  
Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment  
_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDER THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I read it thoroughly once then twice. Turning my head to face Kingsley I asked, " - I mean Kingsley, where can we buy all this stuff? In London?"

Kingsley chuckled lightly and answered, "Caught yourself didn't you?Smart girl! How'd you know we were going to London?"

I blushed from the compliment and the mistake of almost calling Kingsley again.

" It was a lucky guess," I said shyly, "can we actually buy all this in London?" Kingsley eyes basically gave me the answer but still answered, "If you know where to look."

He handed me a train ticket and asked me questions about the "Muggle" world. When I asked Kingsley what a Muggle was, he told me a Muggle was a non-magic folk. So a person with not even a drop of magic in their blood.

Once the train was at a complete stop. Kingsley and I got off the train and climbed up a broken-down escalator which led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

We passed book shops and music stored, hamburger bars and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell a magic wand. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge early birthday prank that my parents cooked up? If I hadn't known that my parents have no sense of humor, I might of thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Kingsley told me so far was unbelievable , I couldn't help trusting him.

"This is it," said Kingsley, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Kingsley hadn't pointed it out, I wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, I had the most peculiar feeling that only Kingsley and I can see it. Before I could mention this, Kingsley had already steered me inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, with tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was holding a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was sitting with the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. They looked like they were having a conversation but neither of them moved or talked. As a matter of fact, NOBODY in the pub was moving or talking. They were all staring at a certain spot as if Taylor Swift was standing there a minute ago. "Tom? Tom? Is something wrong? Tom?" asked Kingsley puzzled, " anyone? Hello? HELLO! KINGSLEY HERE!" Kingsley waved his arms crazily trying to get everyone to snap out of whatever just happened.

Tom the barman, was the first to snap out of his reverie. Thank bobness**(A/N: I don't like using God's name in vain)**because I was getting impatient. When I get impatient I start doing things that are very rash. "Sorry Kingsley, we just saw Amelia Thomas! Can you believe it! AMELIA THOMAS, THE ONE AND ONLY AMELIA THOMAS!" exclaimed Tom, "SHE EVEN HAD THE SCAR! I SAW IT! I EVEN SHOOK HER HAND!"

I was very confused, no, I was really confused. Actually I was EXTREMELY confused. Who was Amelia Potter? How can I not know her? I know all the famous people and in that book of famous people that I have memorized by heart and I don't remember a Amelia in there. Kingsley, being the intelligent person he is, said, "Don't worry Kate. I'll fill you in after." I sighed in relief. I was going to get answers later so one part of my brain relax.

The other part was listening to the ridiculous people in the bar. An old man smoking a big pipe exclaimed stupidly, "I got a piece of her hair! I'm going to make a polyjuice potion and give it to my wife to drink. She would turn into Amelia Thomas then people would think that the famous Amelia Thomas was my wife!" I mean, seriously, she was probably in her school years! How can she be married to an old man like him?!

Kingsley brought me out of the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

I studied what Kingsley was doing. I heard him mutter something about three up and two across. Then I realized he was looking for a certain brick. Once he found it he tapped it three times and the wall turned into an archway

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Kingsley led me out of the shabby pub. When we got outside, it looked like any other normal marketplace. There were shops of all kind lining the streets on each side, and adults, kids, grampas and all those other people were walking around. Except these shops had…._strange_ names, such as _The Magical Menagerie_ or _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_. Also, some of the people strolling the streets carried wands in their hands, pointed hats on their heads, toads, cats or owls cradled in their arms, or wearing long black robes.

"First, since you are from a Muggle family and your parents don't have a Gringotts bank account so the school donated some money. Let's see…Yep! This is the key! Your vault is vault seven hundred and seventy-seven. I'll wait here while you go get your money," Kingsley said shooing me away.

Not to soon later, I came back with a bag full of three different colored coins. Kingsley told me that the gold ones are called Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones were Knuts. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first" Kingsley suggested.

Once i walked into Flourish and Blotts, I saw a pretty girl that was my age with dirty blonde hair and glasses that were taped together with Scotch tape. Behind the glasses, were two mysterious and intimidating grey orbs known as eyes. Her eyes had a bit of a troublemaker her left hand she had very interesting looking diamond-shaped scar.

I stuck out my hand and introduced myself, "Hi! My name is Katherine Jones but everyone just calls me Kate though." The girl shook my hand shyly and introduced herself, "I'm Amelia Thomas and please don't squeal and jump on me."

I laughed thinking it was a joke, "Of course I won't jump on you! Why would I?" I asked. Then, remembering her name, I reassured her, "Oh! You're the famous Amelia Thomas! I just heard people in the Leaky Cauldron talk about you. I don't really know why you're famous. They were all dumbstruck after seeing you."

She looked relieved, and she smiled and I told her, "Someone wanted to turn their wife into you so it looked like you were married to him!" We laughed in unison. At that moment Kingsley came in and helped me pay for my books. He looked at Amelia for a quick second then focused on what he was doing. "Kingsley, this is Amelia Thomas. Amelia, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he's helping me get my stuff for school," I said, and then I asked, "Can we get our stuff together?" Kingsley nodded still in a daze from seeing Amelia Thomas right before his eyes,

"If that is okay with your supervisor."

We went store to store to get our supplies. "Our last stop would be at Ollivanders," Kingsley announced.

We both looked up from our conversation. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we walked inside. It was a tiny place empty except for a single spindly chair which Kingsley sat on to wait. I felt strangely as though I had entered a very strict library; I swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to me and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of my neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Amelia, Kingsley and I all jumped.

An old man was standing before us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Amelia awkwardly. I stayed quiet and waited.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Amelia Thomas." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

moved closer to Amelia. I could see Amelia trying to blink. Even I had to admit, those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"You father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say you father favored it-it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

As if finally noticed I was standing there, asked, "What is this young lady's name?" I answered bravely, "Katherine Jones. My parents are Muggles." he nodded and said, "Let's find a wand for Amelia first.»

walked up to Amelia and had gone so close that he and Amelia were nose to nose.

"And that's where…"

touched the diamond scar on Amelia's left hand with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…Well, if I'd known what that wand was going into the world to do…"

"Well, now-Ms Thomas. Let me see." He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er-well, I'm right-handed," said Amelia.

"Hold out your arm. That's it. "

After measuring Amelia's arm, made Amelia take every wand and give it a swish. After swishing every wand in the shop, Amelia finally found the right wand that was twelve and a half inches, ebony, dragon core, and rigid."Now, am I correct?" asked . I nodded. "I have just the right wand," he said simply and with enthusiasm. "Aha! Here it is! Ten and three quarters, vine wood, and dragon heartstring. "

After we left Ollivanders, we went separate ways. Kingsley took me to eat lunch.

He took me back home and bid me good bye.

* * *

**Do you like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace!**

**Ginnykane+percabethfan **


	5. Chapter 2: Platform 9 and 34

Chapter 2: King's Cross Station

**TAYLOR**

Even though, I went to Diagon Alley for the first time, I feel really pissed off because I didn't exactly 'get' or see anything in the shops and plus, we only went to buy Alina that owl.

Either way, I still feel really paranoid right now because while all the other wizarding families, half-bloods and even muggle-borns are at Diagon Alley buying stuff for the new school year, and I'm stuck with hand-me-downs. Almost everything I own are hand-me-downs! My robes and books are hand-me-downs, even my**pet** is a hand-me-downs. 'My' pet rat, Scoundrel, was given to me by Alina because I happened to want a pet and Mum was getting Alina an owl because she became the prefect. So, now I'm stuck with a bloody rat with a missing toe.

"Girls, are you ready?" Mum called. I slammed my trunk shut.

"Yes, Mum!" We called down. I carried my trunk down the stairs with Scoundrel's cage. When I got down stairs, I placed my trunk on an empty cart and I placed Scoundrel's cage on top. Shortly after, Alina and the twins came down.

"Alright, let's go. Everyone into the car." Mum said, rushing us to get into the car.

* * *

I put my cart into the trunk with Alina, Alice, and Sophie's carts. I went into the car. Like I thought, the car was magically big on the inside; it expands whenever the amount of people in the car increases. I slammed the door shut and scooted over to the seat in the middle. As I was seat belting, Austin opened the door and sat next to me. Mum quickly handed out our tickets and she started driving the car to King's Cross station.

We were at King's Cross station now. Mum parked the car in some random spot and we all got our things and hurried to the platform 9 and 10. Mum ran ahead of us to lead the way. Mum dragged Austin along too, so it was kind of like a family running marathon.

"Platform 9 ¾ is this way!" Mum cried, waving for me and Alice to hurry up. I tried to run faster, but it's kind of hard with a cart in front of you. Mum hurried ahead. I was only a couple feet away from the entrance, but then I almost hit a boy with my cart.

"Oh my god! Sorry." I said. I turned my cart a bit and I caught up to Mum and the others.

"Alina, go ahead!" Mum said. Alina charged into the wall in between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared. Alice was lined up next to Sophie. Since they were identical twins it was kind of hard to tell the difference.

"Okay, Sophie, you next," Mum said.

"But _I'm_ Sophie,"

"Yeah, Mum. I'm Alice."

"Oh sorry, Sophie, Alice…oh, whatever, both of you can go." Mum said.

"Honestly, and you call yourself our mother," Sophie said. "Just kidding, I really _am_ Sophie." Sophie charged into the wall and disappeared. Alice charged in shortly after and disappeared as well.

"Okay, Taylor, you know what to do." Mum said.

I charged through the wall with my cart. When I opened my eyes again, it was like what I'd expected; a large, red train with the words 'Hogwarts Express 5712' on the front. The train whistled. Mum and Austin appeared behind me. We walked to the train doors and Mum hugged me.

"Okay, Taylor, if any other wizards or witches put you down because our family isn't exactly rich, don't let them tease you about it. Ignore their comments." Mum said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Good luck, Taylor." Austin said.

"Thanks," I said, walking onto the train. I wandered around the train looking for a seat. It was a bit tiring because I had to lug around my trunk everywhere I went. I eventually came across an empty seat in a compartment. But, there were already some people there. There was a girl with dirty-blond hair with glasses and gray eyes and a girl with mid-length black hair and brown eyes.

"Um... excuse me," I said, poking my head into the place. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Awkward silence.

"Sure," The girl with dirty-blond hair said.

"Thanks," I said. I sat down in the seat next to the window, a seat away from the girl with black hair. I kicked my trunk underneath my seat.

"Um…Nice to meet you, I'm Taylor Wright." I introduced myself.

"I'm Katherine Jones, everyone calls me Kate." The girl with black hair said.

"I'm Amelia Thomas," The girl with dirty-blond hair said. Whoa, is she _the_ Amelia Thomas?!

"Really?! Do you have the…" I traced a diamond shape over the back of my left hand.

"The what?" Amelia asked. I looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"The…scar," I whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Amelia said. Amelia showed me the back of her left hand and sure enough, there was a diamond shaped scar.

"Wicked," I breathed in awe. Shortly after, Amelia and Kate returned to their talking. I wasn't the kind of person to randomly just jump into conversations so I didn't bother to ask them about their conversation.

I sighed and threw my idea of asking them about their conversation out the window. I feel like I've been staring out the window for eternity, but it's only been 5 minutes.

"Hey, have you guys seen a toad? I lost mine," A boy says.

"No, sorry," Amelia says.

"Whoa! Oh my grandma! You're Amelia Thomas!" The boy exclaims. "I'm Andrew Bonneville." Then I heard footsteps.

"Hey, Andrew, I found Bob!" A girl came in with a toad in her hands. The girl sort of chubby, but she was healthy and active, you could tell because she was wearing a Good Life Fitness T-shirt.

"Yay, Bob! Never mind that, it's Amelia Thomas!" Andrew said.

"Whoa! Really?" The girl exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you," Amelia says.

"I'm Aisley Emoarmy." Aisley said. "You know, you should really change into your robes now. It's almost time to get off the train."

"Alright, thanks." Kate said. Andrew and Aisley left and we changed into our robes. After we changed into our robes, the train came to a slow stop.

I grabbed my trunk and Scoundrel's cage and I got off the train. When I got off the train, there was a man with a big, curly beard and a lantern.

"First years over here!" The man called. Some other first years gathered around the man. I slowly walked to join the group of first years. As I walked closer to the man, he was way taller than a normal man. **A lot** taller.

"Hagrid!" Amelia cried. Amelia ran up to the man and hugged him.

"Hello, Amelia." Hagrid replied. Kate and Amelia returned to their chatting of…light sabers? And…Star Wars? Well, they have interesting conversations. A couple minutes later it seems that all of the first years have grouped.

"Let's go to the boats." Hagrid says, raising his lantern. We followed him to where all the boats were docked. I wonder why we're traveling by boat, though. I doubt the school is _that_ far.


	6. Chapter 3: A Loss For Gryffindors

**Amelia's POV**

"Get in the boats!" Hagrid said, motioning over to the boats. The boats were small, probably only able to fit about four people. They looked leaky, dingy and wet. Nevertheless, we all still had to go in them. Katherine said that it's only "traditional" for the first years to ride the boats, and that starting next year we'll be able to take carriages. Knowing that we'd only have to be in these boats once is a little reassuring. It'd start to get annoying if I'd have to ride it every year. Plus, I have sort of a **major** fear of water. Unlike most kids my age, I can't even swim.

Cautiously, I placed a foot in one of the boats. The boat starting shaking a bit, so I quickly jumped in the boat along with Katherine and Taylor.

"Excuse…me?" A boy suddenly appeared at the foot of the boat. He looked nervous and his brown hair looked unnaturally messy. "All the other boats…well…They all have people, so if I could…I mean, if you don't want to, it's perfectly fine, I understand. You know what, just…forget it. Never mind. I can find my own boat, thanks" and the boy nervously started to walk away. Taylor just stared after him, mesmerised.

"Oh, no…It's quite alright. You can stay here" She gestured towards the boat.

"Seriously?" the boy said, doubt in his voice. "Wouldn't that be…weird? I don't know why I even asked in the first place…" He trailed on.

"No, it wouldn't be weird at all. Of course you can come in our boat" Taylor replied with a smile. The boy hesitantly shuffled inside the boat.

With the boat occupied, it magically untied itself from a piece of wood sticking in the ground, and starting to glide over the water.

"So," Katherine started, "I _can't_ believe I'm finally at Hogwarts!" Katherine squealed.

"It seems great…Though I don't really know what to expect. A magic school? Normally I would've thought this to be another one of Damion's pranks, but I guess now that I'm here it has to be real" I admitted.

"Well, I didn't believe it at first too. But a school that has a whole book about them can't be fake, can it?" Katherine said. I nodded. It was true. Why go to the trouble of writing a book about a school that isn't even real?

"I would have believed it to not be real," Taylor started, "_If_ I had a normal family. Which I don't. I grew up with having sisters telling tell me all about Hogwarts, and it grew_really _agitating hearing how great it was when I didn't even get to go!" Taylor fumed.

"Lucky!" Katherine whined. "At least you knew what was coming! You could have prepared yourself…You know _everything…._We're all new at this stuff! I had to find out about all this wizard stuff from books through the whole summer, yet you find out by personal experience, which, I think, is more effective, through your whole life!"

"I guess when you put it like _that…_" Katherine said, "But you still have to grow up with all the jealousy and anxiously…Then there's the completion…And all that waiting…"

"Personally," I started, "I think it would be better to find out about something, let's say, being a wizard at the last minute and let it be a surprise then to find out years before and have all your siblings be wizards too, so it's not really that exciting and seems as normal as watching television in the muggle world" I explained.

"WOW, guys, fine. Whatever. I don't know what _you_ have against pure-bloods" Taylor scoffed.

"Speaking of pure-bloods, I can't believe that a…_Muggle_ like me could go to Hogwarts" Katherine continued. "I'd have thought witches and wizards were….only 'Pure-blood', as they would say"

"Yea, I guess you're right. Apparently _I'm_ a half-blood. What is that anyway?" I asked, saying "half-blood" as if it were an insult.

"A half-blood is someone whose mom or dad is a witch or wizard, and their other parent is a muggle-born or non-magic folk." Katherine remarked. There was a long silence. We all just listened to the sound of the lake for awhile. I glanced around at other people in boats. Aisley and Andrew were sitting in a boat together with two random other dudes. Whatever. Why should I care?

"Hey" Taylor said, directing her voice to the only boy. Apparently, he didn't know Taylor was to speaking to _him, _so he kept looking down sadly at the wet, boat floor.

"Hey, kid!" Taylor said, this time nudging the boy hard. At once, his head dart up, his blue eyes staring into Taylor's hazel ones. He looked surprised that he was actually getting involved in conversation.

"What?" He said his voice hoarse from not speaking in awhile.

"We, um, never caught your name" Taylor said.

"Oh, right. My name. My name is Jason Blackwell" Jason stated.

"Blackwell?" Taylor said, perplexed. "I've never heard of that sur name before. Are you muggle-born? Sorry, I believe a more polite question would be: What's your blood status?" Taylor asked. Jason looked confused, and after a moments time, he replied,

"I'm a pure-blood." He stated. Taylor looked excited.

"Really?! I'm a pure-blood too! So, you grew up knowing you were a wizard, with older siblings and all that?" Taylor asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I don't have any siblings" Jason replied.

"Oh" Taylor looked disappointed. "Well, it's alright. We're both pure-bloods! Bro -fist!" Taylor raised her fist. Jason just looked confused, and slowly and awkwardly raised his too and bro-fisted Taylor.

"So…What house do you think you'll be in?" Katherine asked. I snapped out of my daze. I had been looking off into the distance towards everyone else's boat and hadn't been paying attention to what was going on at all.

"Oh…What? House? What do you mean by 'House'…"I asked. Katherine just sort of laughed, and Taylor giggled. Even Jason managed a small smile.

"Houses are like…Your sort of 'home' at Hogwarts. I guess it's pretty self explanatory, actually" Katherine said. "Anyway," She continued, "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. All houses have different traits and characteristics. Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are ambitious, Ravenclaws are intelligent, and Hufflepuffs are…loyal. Most people go to Gryffindor. And they say only Pure-bloods and evil people get into Slytherin, but I don't believe it"

"Of _course_ Gryffindor's the best!" Taylor spoke up. "My whole family's been in Gryffindor! If I'm not in Gryffindor, I'll have to experience shame to no end…And Slytherin's _are_ the worst! All Slytherins are evil and obsessed with dark magic! There hasn't been a witch or wizard whose gone bad who hasn't been in Slytherin. I say, those Slytherins are sneaky dudes, and they're _obsessed_ with blood purity" Taylor spat.

"Taylor, you shouldn't be so biased towards other houses" Katherine informed her.

"Though it's true! You know, You-Know-Whos followers were all Slytherins, pretty sure, anyway. At least that's what my dad told me…" Taylor said nervously.. "So, what about you, Jason? What houses have your parents been in?" Taylor asked, turning to Jason with an excited look on her face.

Jason shrugged. "My dad was in Hufflepuff and my mum was in Ravenclaw. Quite a weird pairing, I must say" Jason admitted.

"So…That's what they mean by sorting?" I asked, ignoring Taylor and Jason and remembering when people have asked me 'Where do you think you'll be sorted?' or 'I wonder which house you'll be sorted into'.

"Exactly!" Katherine said, beaming. "You got it! Each house has their own dormitories, or common rooms. So you'll always be hanging out with people of your own house. There are also 'house rivalries'. For example, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's are natural enemies. During the school year, if you do something….'Good', you'll earn house points. And if you do something "bad", you'll lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will be awarded the 'House cup'. Apparently, it's a great honour" Katherine explained.

"Of course it is!" Taylor said, as if it was the most obvious thing in world. "Winning your house cup is like…Winning at Quidditch or winning in some muggle sport. Of course you're _not_ going to want to lose!"

"Well, now that you put it that way…" Katherine trailed off.

"I don't get it" I said, interrupting Katherine. "Does the house you're in really make a difference? After all, they just seem like…'Clubs'"

"The house you're in can make more of a difference then you might think" Katherine said, winking. Ok, now I'm confused.

"Of course they make a difference!" Taylor blurt, once again. Wow, she is really eager to share all this information, isn't she? "The house you are in affects the people you grow up with, and the people you grow up with make influences on you, and influences can completely change how you would be if you didn't have those influences!"

"Of course, that's right" Katherine nodded at Taylor. "You're right. It does affect almost _everything_"

"How do you know all this stuff?!" I blurt, directing the question at Katherine. Obviously, Taylor knew all this since she had grown up in a wizarding family.

"Oh, that's easy. It's all in _Hogwarts: A history_" Katherine said the book name dramatically.

"I thought you said you only found out about the school in July? Do you really spend so much time reading?" I asked. Katherine blushed a little.

"Well…I guess it doesn't really matter how I know…"

"You know what, based on what you told me, you seem like a…Like a Ravenclaw!" I exclaimed. Katherine gave me a questioning look.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uh…I don't know…" Was that a compliment? "I guess…Yea, it was a compliment. You'd make a great Ravenclaw" Katherine seemed to relax at this.

"Yea, Ravenclaw isn't bad." Taylor spoke up, for about the 5th time, "If I had to choose my house, Ravenclaw would be my second choice, next to Gryffindor, Slytherin obviously being the last" Taylor said.

"Wow, then. I guess Ravenclaw doesn't seem to be bad after all. I mean, you keep going on about how good Gryffindor is, but if Ravenclaw is you're second choice...I mean, you've been living with a wizarding family your life, you probably know what's good and what's not." Katherine said, smiling in Taylor's direction. Taylor beamed back at her, happy that she could be helpful.

"Well, starting with the question I asked before, what house do you guys think you'll be in?" Katherine inquired.

"I'm not sure" I admitted. "I'm not really smart…I'm loyal though…Maybe a Hufflepuff? I'm not so brave either, so Gryffindor is out of the question…And I'm not really sure if I'm Slytherin material" I deciphered.

"Ew! You can't be a Slytherin, Amelia! Obviously, as you said, you wouldn't fit in with those guys. A Hufflepuff would be ok, I guess. Ravenclaw isn't bad. But I mean,_Gryffindor,_ Amelia! Gryffindor! Gryffindor is the _b_esthouse where all the good people go! Everyone will expect you to be in there, since all the heroes go there including Harry Potter, and I'm pretty sure the whole school, hell, even the whole _world_ thinks you're a hero after you destroyed You-know-Who!" Taylor explained. I blushed a little at this. Surely, I wasn't a hero. I was probably the last person you'd expect to be a hero. I'd usually be one of those outcasts in those movies that nobody really cares about, instead of the hero.

"Well, uh, I think I'd be in Hufflepuff" Jason spoke up, without being spoken to first, for the first time. "I just…Have a feeling I would belong there, like my dad" Immediately, Katherine turned to face Jason.

"Oh yeah, Hufflepuff would be great" she said, then, sighing, continued, "Obviously I can't be a Slytherin, probably not a Ravenclaw either. I'm not exactly 'smart'" She said smart doing quotation marks with her fingers. "Maybe I'd be in Hufflepuff, but the house I'm _really_ hoping to get is Gryffindor, obviously" And indeed, it was obviously she desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"I'm sure you'll find your place" Katherine said reassuringly, though she could be talking to either me or Taylor. "I guess logically I'd be in Ravenclaw, but really, it's impossible to tell" I nodded as the boats came to a halt in front of a large, white castle. Cautiously I stepped out of the boat, and as me, Taylor, Jason and Katherine exited, the boat magically made its way back to the dock. An old, strict looking witch stood waiting for us at the doors of the castle.

"Welcome…To Hogwarts!" The witch exclaimed. "I'm Professor McGonagall, a.k.a Headmistress!" No one clapped or applauded to this, unlike what McGonagall was expecting. Frowning, the witch led us into the castle. The castle was much warmer on the inside than the out. There were paintings everywhere that often moved or talked, and there were a few suits of armour scattered here and there. McGonagall led us up to two doors and led us through. Through the doors were five tables: 4 tables for the students, whom I assume is one for each house, and another table at the end of the room reserved for staff. Floating above all the tables were lit candles, which surprisingly didn't drip wax onto everyone under them. The ceiling of the Great Hall was so tall, you could barely see its top, and you could also see stars and clouds on the ceiling, which Katherine has informed me was there because it was bewitched to match the weather outside. There was a big gap in the middle of the room. At the end, in front of the staff table stood a stool. "Make a line!" McGonagall ordered. We all obeyed and got into a straight line.

"What are we doing?" I whispered to Katherine who stood in front of me.

"Waiting to get sorted!" Katherine said enthusiastically.

"What are they going to make us do?" I asked, panic visible in my voice. Katherine snickered a bit.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katherine asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe fight a troll?" I answered. Well, if they really **did** make us fight a troll that would be messed up. How are we, innocent little first years, supposed to beat up a troll? I don't even know any spells! Well, Katherine might. She probably does.

"Fight a troll?"Said a voice behind me. I turned around and recognised the voice and wavy, brown hair to be that of Taylor Wright. I admit, I didn't expect her to be behind me. She kind of lingered around the back of the line at first with Jason, so how she got all the way up here, I don't know ."We're not going to fight a troll! That'd be…Really stupid. My sisters told me that we're going to be wearing-"Though before Taylor could finish her sentence, McGonagall interrupted by suddenly talking. What the hey, McGonagall? I was **just** about to find out what we're doing, and then you go ahead and mess everything up by talking! What is wrong with you? Quickly, Taylor! Tell me what we have to wear! A cape? A turban? Clogs? Glasses? Makeup? Gosh, Wright! Just tell me!

"Attention first years!" McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the hall, "When I call your name, please step up and put on the hat, which will sort you into your house" Oh…a hat! Well, that seems easy enough. Though how a **hat** can sort you, I don't know. McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment, and began to read.

"Blackwell, Jason!" McGonagall's voice rang. Jason nervously walked over to the hat, trying to seem confident in front of all those older kids. He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. The rim fell over his eyes. A moment later, a ripped seam in the hat opened like a mouth, and called out so everyone could hear,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled. Pleased with himself, Jason marched over to the Hufflepuff table and sat beside a Hufflepuff girl with long, curly dark-brown hair that reached her feet. It seemed like she never cut her hair before in her life. The Hufflepuff table applauded at their new student. I looked over at Taylor, and noticed that she seemed a bit…Sad Jason was in Hufflepuff. Probably because he was maybe sort of our friend and we'd just sort of maybe gotten to know him. True, it would be terrible if we all got separated from each other. We wouldn't have many chances to talk to each other or hang around each other. I guess that was the real and only terrible thing about the sorting hat: It separated friends from friends.

"Bonneville, Andrew!" McGonagall read. The buck-toothed boy nervously slouched over to the hat and put it on. In moment's time, the hat called out,

"GRYFFFFFFINDOR!" And Andrew, shocked, happily walked over to the Gryffindor table, a new spring in his step. The Gryffindors roared and cheered as Andrew sat down at the Gryffindor table next to a tall prefect with long, straight brown hair, unmistakeably Taylor's sister.

After Andrew, McGonagall kept calling out names. I didn't pay close attention. I didn't really care who got sorted into what. I only jerked my head up when someone important was called out.

"Emoarmy, Aisley!" Aisley confidently swaggered over to the hat, whipping her straight, blue hair in every direction. Honestly, no offence to Aisley, but blue hair is a bit…_odd,_ isn't it? Aisley placed it on her head, and on almost the exact moment she put it on, the hat screamed "RAVENCLAAAAAAW!" Aisley happily jumped over to the Ravenclaw table as her fellow Ravenclaws cheered her on.

"Harrison, Castor!" McGonagall called out a while after Aisley. With the same swag Aisley had, Castor walked up to the hat. He was rather short for his age. He had chin-length white-blond hair that was slightly curly. He picked up the hat and when it was only slightly hovering above his head, it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" And Castor gleefully skipped over to Slytherin table as the Slytherins whooped.

"Who was that guy?" I asked Katherine. "He looks like one of those rich kids that act like they own the place"

"Think logically, Amelia! How can he own Hogwarts?" Katherine asked. "Shouldn't that be obvious? I don't think anyone owns this school? Well, besides the founders, or maybe the headmistress…" Katherine trailed on. Though before I could respond, McGonagall called out her name. "Wish me luck!" She said as she ran over to the hat and excitedly put it on. This time, it took long for the hat to decide where to put Katherine. After a couple of minutes, just when it looked like Katherine might take off the hat and give up, the hat roared, so that everyone could hear,

"SLYTHERIN!" Katherine looked confused, but nevertheless, she advanced to the Slytherin table as the Slytherins cheered and applauded. On and on, first years got sorted into their houses, and once again, I wasn't paying any attention. You know, the Sorting Ceremony can be really boring. It's such a drag to just watch kids get sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. I mean, every kid who gets sorted is **all the same.** They're all nervous in the beginning, they're all happy in the end, whichever house they got sorted into always cheered. The Sorting Ceremony may seem like "fun" to other people, but to me it's just downright **boring**. If I remember correctly, I think one person was named "Fregly Princess". Wow. That must've been embarrassing for him when he was a little kid and found out what his last name was.

"Thomas, Amelia!" Mcgonagall read. I snapped out of my daze once more as I realised it was **finally** my turn. Immediately there were hushed whispers around the hall.

"Amelia Thomas?!"

"The Girl Who Lived?"

"Is it really her?"

Even those comments made me a bit uncomfortable and nervous; I nevertheless marched over to the Sorting Hat.

"Whatever house she gets in will surely be lucky!"Someone called out. I stopped as I reached the hat. That person was _right_. Whatever house gets me will be lucky! Whatever house I get in, I'll be sure to rub it in the other house's faces. Slowly I picked up the hat and placed it on my head.

_Amelia Thomas? The one and only?_ The hat said though it was clear only I could hear it._Interesting. You are nice and loyal, like a Hufflepuff._

_No, I don't want to be a Hufflepuff…_I thought.

_Alright._ _You won't be in Hufflepuff._

_Wait…You can hear me?_ I thought excitedly.

_Of course I can hear you! _The hat replied._Yes…I can see you as a Gryffindor…Maybe Ravenclaw? No…You are smart, but not intellectually. You seem ambitious. Perhaps Slytherin?_

_Yes, well…Slytherin would seem nice…_I thought. If I was in Slytherin, I'd get to be with Katherine.

_Very well. Better be_ "SLYTHRIN!" The hat called out the last part so everyone could hear. Immediately, there were roars, cheers, clapping and applause all from the Slytherin table. They got The Girl who Lived, and they knew they were lucky to have me.

"YES!" I yelled before I could stop myself. "SLYTHERIN! WHOOOO!" I jumped up and down. I danced around the Great Hall at the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, and then yelled, so they could all hear, "IN YOUR FACE HUFFLEPUFF! IN YOUR FACE RAVENCLAW! AND ESPECIALLY IN YOUR FACE, GRYFFINDOR! HA! YOU WERE PROBABLY EXPECTING ME TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR, HUH? WELL, NOT TODAY! WHOOOOO!" I screamed as I ran over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Katherine, who was laughing and also clapping her hands along with the other Slytherins.

"Wow! You're in Slytherin! Congragulations!" Katherine said, patting me on the back.

"Thanks, I try" I replied. A bunch of other Slytherins started congratulating me and even **thanking** me for being in their house. I guess now they probably didn't care I was a half-blood.

All the teachers just looked…"Shocked" at my performance, but I guess they just chose to ignore it. Well, whatever. What do I care? It took awhile for everyone to recover from the shock of what just happened, but McGonagall continued to read names.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table. They looked _really_ angry. Probably because of what I just did, or because I wasn't in their house, or a mixture of both. But hey, Gryffindors, it isn't _my_ fault you don't have this. Over at the now almost-empty line, Taylor stood there, looking worried. She expected to be in Gryffindor, but how could she stand being separated from what seemed like the only friends she ever had? Sure, she would have her sisters, but a sibling wasn't exactly like a friend.

"Ok…That was….fun…"McGonagall said, and continued to read the names.

The last person to be sorted was Taylor Wright. I somewhat payed attention to her sorting, since I actually know her and all. Taylor confidently swaggered over to the hat and put it on. Of course, after all those people who went before her, it shouldn't seem so hard, difficult or scary to put on the hat. After a few seconds, the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors cheered and clapped, as usual, probably more because at least they finally got someone in their house. Taylor walked over to the Gryffindor table and slumped down next to two tall, identical brunettes, clearly Taylor's sisters. Though Taylor looked unhappy. By the way she was talking in the boat; she would be jumping for joy at being in Gryffindor. It looked as though she didn't know about Jason or Katherine, but she had been certainly expecting _me_ to be in Gryffindor, but since I'm not, she'll either have to go through the year friendless, make new ones, or we'd all somehow have to find a way of communicating with each other. Either way, it'd be difficult for everyone, especially Taylor.

"Er…Right…" McGonagall said once she was at the head of the staff table. "To our new students, welcome! To our old ones, welcome back! Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else to say, so 'Tuck in!'" As McGonagall said those last words, food magically appeared out of thin air at each table. The food looked magnificent. Well, it was certainly better looking than the food my Aunt and Uncle fed me at their house. Cookies, drum sticks, mashed potatoes, beans, vegetables, bread and flagons of pumpkin juice were scattered all over the tables. Me, Katherine, the Slytherins and everybody else devoured our food and by the time I was finished, I was fuller than I had ever been in my life. I must have gained at least a pound. Wow, so far, Hogwarts is showing me a good first impression.

**A/N: Hey guys! OMB it's a new chapter! Lol and it's also really long! You know, I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long in my career (Well, I wouldn't call it a career) or writing stories. Taylor might seem like a weird, attention-craving person, but really, she's just loud and excited that she's at Hogwarts, and eager to pass on the wizarding ways. Jason may seem a bit like one of those super-nervous-shy girls, but really, he'll (probably) get better over time. Anyway, I hope you like it! If you don't, review and tell us the problems. If you do like it, review and tell us how much you luuurve it! Seriously, though, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Zenya(She's one of my helpers but…SHE IS OBSESSED WITH SIRIUS BLACK!) Also, don't even think about calling yourself Sirius Black because she's gonna start spazzing so ya. Aaaand, we have a special visitor!**

**Sirius Black: Hey peeps! 'Sup!**

**Zenya:(Fangirl screams) IT'S SIRIUS BLACK! YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST PERSON ON EARTH!**

**Sirius Black: Uhhhh, thanks? Well, it seems that people love me so much, the tenth reviewer gets a shoutout from me and Zenya AND a sneak peek. How does that sound?**

**Me: Sirius' and Zenya's these days. Well, you heard Sirius, tenth reviewer gets a shoutout from Sirius AND Zenya(but don't get too close to Sirius) AND a sneak peek. Well I'm out!**

**Ginnykane+percabethfan **

**PLEASE R&R!(I'm begging you here!)**


	7. Chapter 4: The Other Slytherins

**Chapter 4: The Other Slytherins**

**Katherine's PoV**

The first few days of being in Hogwarts was awesome! I mean it really needs some getting used to though. For example, when I wake up in the morning, _usually_, all I hear is my alarm playing the song, Wide Awake by Katy Perry but at Hogwarts, when I wake up, I can hear one of my roommates, Scarlet Pink**(A/N: The multicolored girl! It's because scarlet is a shade of red and its a color and pink is also a color so the multicolored girl, she's my Lavender Brown, she's also the multicolored girl!;P)** would be singing her heart out and wake up everyone in the room. My favourite person to talk to is Amelia because when I talk to her she doesn't go all boy crazy like Scarlet and her best friend Danielle Doan.

My second favourite person to talk to was Scorpius Malfoy because he was very charming and witty.

He and I met on the train when I was searching for Amelia.

**Flashback:**

_I was looking through the compartments when someone pushed me into another compartment. I looked around the compartment and saw a boy, he was a very handsome boy with white-blond hair and startling grey eyes, he had a dashing smile and he was in good shape. I felt like swooning under his gaze. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm Katherine Jones but please call me Kate. My parents are Jake and Sarah Jones. Who are you?" I asked introducing myself sticking my hand out hoping he would shake it. _

_He took it and answered with a smooth voice, "Scorpius Malfoy. Son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. It's nice to meet you. Would you look to sit with me?" he asked politely. _

_His hand was warm and soft. I kept my hand in his for a little too long so I quickly retracted it and I felt dazed. My cheeks reddened and I put my head down so he wouldn't see. _

_"Oh, it's okay. I'm looking for my friend Amelia Thomas. Yes, __**The **__Amelia Thomas. Please don't start asking me for her number, I have had thirty boys ask me when I was looking for her. Have you by any chance seen her?" I asked waiting for an outburst. _

_"Don't worry, I won't jump on you and start squealing like a girl because one, I'm not a girl and two, I would lock myself up in the dungeons of our house if I ever let anyone even hear me squeal. And no, I haven't seen her, sorry," Scorpius said with a chiseled and dashing smile. _

_"No problem. It was nice talking to you. Maybe we'll be in the same house. See you around," I said cheerfully and with a wave I was gone. _

I waited outside in the common room of our dormitory and brought out Hogwarts, A History. I brought it because Amelia ALWAYS takes sooooo long to get dressed and if I didn't bring a book, I would be bored to death. I waited for another thirty minutes but when Amelia still didn't come out, I left to the Great Hall by myself.

When I was just about finished, I saw Amelia and Wright stroll in together. I was _so_ angry. 'Why is she leaving me for a Gryffindor?' I thought. When Amelia waved at me, I completely ignored her and started talking to Jo Brown who was sitting beside me.

"Hey Kate!" Amelia greeted.

"Hello," I said coldly.

Amelia looked at me in concern, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Is something wrong? _Is something wrong?_ Why did you not walk with me to breakfast; _however_ you walk with that Gryffindor, Wright!" I said, my face turning redder and redder every second.

"Oh! Wright and I bumped into that arrogant Slytherin that hates Muggleborns, what was his name again? Hmmmmmm… Right it was the bloody Scorpius freaking Malfoy. He walks like he owns the school. So we sort of gave him a black eye and got in trouble. I think I'm already off to a bad start with Professor Green. That's why I was late and came in with Wright, sorry," Amelia explained.

I nodded and even though I didn't say anything Amelia automatically knew that I forgave her. But I was sure Scorpius was a good guy but how come Amelia didn't like him? I ignored the thought and turned to Amelia.

"So, what's our next class?" I asked getting straight down to business. Amelia grinned and started to eat a sausage.

"Potions with Professor Green," she said quickly while stuffing her face with food. I laughed, seeing her expression. Soon, she joined me laughing. The entire Great Hall was looking at the outburst of the two first year Slytherins.

Suddenly, Amelia started choking. I gently patted her back to stop her from choking.

I saw Scorpius come up to us. I gave him a smile and he smiled back with that handsome smile of his and then turned and sneered at Amelia and said, "Famous Thomas doesn't even know how to eat without killing herself! You should learn from your fellow Slytherins."

I was quite shocked. I never heard him talk so coldly to anyone like that.

"Hi Scorpius! Do you want to sit with us?" I offered gesturing to the seat next to me even if I was still a bit angry at him for being so rude to Amelia.

"I would love to sit with you but Famous Thomas is here right now and I don't want to get run over by girly guys," he scolded stiffly.

"Are you jealous that so many people respect a halfblood like me more than a pureblood like you?" Amelia shot back at Scorpius.

"Okay guys, no need for a big argument to happen. It doesn't matter what blood status you are, I'm a Muggleborn but we're still all the same right?" I said cutting into the argument before it got too heated.

"You are a Muggleborn?! But you know so much of our world! How can you be a filthy Muggleborn that lives with Muggles? I mean I don't even think Muggleborns should even be allowed to come to Hogwarts because they basically don't have any magic in their blood. So are you telling me your one of them?" Scorpius pondered out loud.

I was shocked. Why was Scorpius being such a rude arse? "Well _Scorpius_, some Muggleborns like me have lots of magic in their blood and they have as much magic in their blood as you do, maybe even more. So if you would excuse us, we would not like to be late for our first class of the day," I said, my voice dripping with ice, "I thought you were an awesome person, but no, Amelia was right, your a stuck up, Muggleborn hater Slytherin. When I was sorted into Slytherin, I was quite proud of my house but now I'm ashamed that we have these kind of students in our house. Shame."

Amelia laughed and we pushed pass the open-mouthed Slytherin. "By the way Malfoy, you better pick up your jaw before I stick my wand down your throat," I said in a fake sweet voice.

"You better watch your back Jones, Father will hear about this," he announced threateningly.

With that said, he stormed over to his 'friends' that looked like they were paid to protect him. I think he introduced me to them once, "Who are they?" Amelia asked gesturing toward his two bodyguards/friends.

"His friends, I think it was Fred Pince and Josh Content. No, it was Freggly Princess and John Contemptuous." I told her giggling because their names were _so _messed up.

* * *

As we walked into the dungeons, as we waited for Professor Green to come, we talked to Jo Brown. She was sitting beside us and she asked, "Have you met that arrogant bastard, Scorpius Malfoy? He really needs someone to pound his head for him. I mean he treated me like I was a piece of dirt because I was a blood traitor. I mean seriously, who does he think he is?"

I opened my mouth to defend him even though he had no right to be defended by me, I said, "Maybe it's just that he's having a bad day today. Or it could be tha-"

"It doesn't matter why. Anyway, why are defending that arse though?" Amelia interrupted looking at me suspiciously.

"I…er…it's because…er…I," I stuttered feeling my face heating up from embarrassment.

"Why are you blushing? Do you like him or something? Well, he is quite handsome; however he's a Muggleborn hater, he wouldn't even look at you once you told him you were one," Amelia observed.

I sighed, "I know, I think I ruined my chances when I insulted him anyway."

Just as Amelia opened her mouth to say something, Malfoy and his bodyfriends **(A/N: I've decided to call them that because bodyguard/friend is such a mouthful) **walked in with their heads held high and their noses in the air.

He looked toward us and threw a sneer our way. Even when he had a disgusted look on his face, he still looked so angelic-no handsomely angelic. Uh! I am starting to turn into Scarlet Red and Danielle Doan.

Shaking my head I opened up my potions book and started reading.

Suddenly, the door to the dungeons burst open and a man with oily skin, greasy hair and a long pointy nose stormed into the room. I regonised him as the Head of the Slytherin House and the Potion Master, the professor that scolded Amelia for punching Malfoy in the face, Professor Green.

"Good morning class, please take out your potions book and flip to page 7 **(A/N: My favourite number!) **and read it thoroughly," he said in a snarly voice.

"He's the teacher that caught me punching Malfoy in the face," Amelia whispered to me.

I nodded. "Well, well, well, isn't it the famous Amelia Thomas. Are you finished the chapter already?" Professor Green asked sneering. Malfoy snickered at Amelia's embarrassment. Amelia opened her mouth to answer Professor Green but he didn't wait for an answer and said smirking, "Let me test you then. Which items are needed for the potion Cure for Boils?"

I raised my hand without hesitating. Amelia shook her head, "I don't know sir," she answered.

I raised my hand higher. Still, Professor Green ignored me. "What does the Draught of Living Death do and what are the ingredients?" he spat.

I raised my hand as far as it could go. "I don't know sir," Amelia replied. I was starting to get angry. _"Why does he have to pick Amelia? Why is he being so mean to her? She only punched Malfoy once and he deserved that punch no matter how handsome he was. Uh! Stop thinking about Malfoy. Would this bastard of a teacher even call on me? Can't he see my hand? I think he really needs glasses." _I thought to myself.

"Tell me then , what are the two other names for the ingredient, aconite?" Green asked briskly.

I stood up knocking my chair over in the process. _"STUPID GREEN! I'M NOT FLIPPING INVISIBLE AM I! THAT IDIOTIC BASTARD! CALL ON ME! YOU'RE ALSO HURTING AMELIA'S PRIDE AS WELL AS MINE!" _ I yelled inside my own head.

Amelia shook her head. "I don't know sir," Amelia said for the third time, "but I think Kate knows. Why don't you ask her?" I could tell she was starting to get angry from the way her soft gray eyes darkened to a stormy gray. Immediately, I stepped away from her afraid she'll do something unintended like blow up the cauldron in front of me.

I heard snickers coming from the other side o the dungeons. I turned and saw Malfoy, Princess**(A/N: Zenya made that up! I know it sounds ****_so_**** ridiculous! Sorry to those Crabbe fans!)**, and Contemptuous silently laughing at Amelia's humiliation. I tried to stay calm but every second, the laughter got louder and every second, I felt like wringing his flawless neck with my bare hands and I wouldn't regret it. Wait, did I just call his neck flawless?

"Sit down Ms. Jones. I don't like know-it-alls," Green snapped at me. "Idiotic and arrogant bastard," I muttered under my breath loud enough so Amelia could here it. She smiled and laughed silently. But sadly, Green heard me as well, "Would you like to repeat what you just said Ms. Jones?" Green asked. I shook my head. "Good, now Ms. Thomas. The items that are needed for the potion Cure for Boils are crushed snake fangs, porcupine quills and dried nettles. The Draught of the Living Death is a power sleeping potion and the ingredients are asphodel and wormwood. The two other names for aconite are monkshood and wolfsbane. Five points will be taken from you, Ms. Thomas and another five for your rudeness to a professor Ms. Jones," He managed to spit out in one breath.

Amelia and I opened our mouths to snap at him but Taylor Wright, who was sitting at our table kicked us and whispered, "Don't say any more. He always takes points off Alice and -, ten points doesn't matter.

"Ms. Wright, would you like to share to the class what you just whispered to Ms. Thomas and Ms. Jones?" Green snarled.

Wright shook her head. Amelia and Malfoy laughed. I kicked Amelia knowing that Wright would actually make a good friend. Wright glared at Amelia and I. _"I didn't do anything! Don't look at me!"_ I yelled at her inside my head. Amelia glared back at her with equal force. I stepped between them, knowing that a fight would stir up.

"Good, five points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class and another five for being late. We do not accept tardiness in my class. " Green drawled.

Malfoy and Amelia snickered. I glared at Malfoy and kicked Amelia under the table. She immediately stopped laughing.

"We will be making Cure for Boils. Please flip to page 3, no talking and you have one hour," Green snapped at everyone, "now get going! Chop chop!"

The rest of the class went on with Green snapping at people who were doing it wrong and apparently, everyone was doing it wrong.

"Miss Jones! Your potion is to thick! You have to stir more thoroughly!" Green sneered.

I looked at my potion. It was just the way it was supposed to be! _"Idiotic bastard,"_ I thought to myself.

"Good job Scorpius! You did it! It looks perfect! Everyone give Scorpius a round of applause! Twenty points to Slytherin!" Green cheered but with his ugly voice, cheering sounded more like someone scratching a chalkboard with their fingernails**(A/N: I just HATE that sound. And I've heard it, a lot of times)**.

I looked down at my potion and then at his potion. They look exactly alike! That biased thing that calls himself a professor.

Green looked up at the clock and drawled, "Class dissmissed. Off you go. "

Andrew Bonneville, wanting to finish his potion, he stirred one too many times and his entire cauldron exploded.

"Bonneville!" Green yelled at him. "Someone help him clean up!"

Everyone dashed out the room not wanting to touch the potion that was now producing green smoke.

* * *

**A/N: This is my favourite chapter I've typed up so far. Well, to get this cleared up, I have two other writer friends that help me write this story. I write a chapter, my friend Kapekinashi writes a chapter, and then Zenya writes a chapter. Sorry if anyone was confused. Also, Sirius and Zenya are here too!**

**Sirius: Hey guys! Wassap!**

**Zenya(Staring at Sirius entranced): Yeah, whatever. It's Sirius Black! **

**Me: That's rude Zenya!**

**Zenya: Oh! Hi! Is it time for me and Siriy to give our shoutout? **

**Me: Yep!**

**Sirius and Zenya: So since the tenth reviewer was a guest, they couldn't get a sneak peak but we can still give you the shoutout! And Odede15 was the reviewer that had an account and was closest to the tenth review so she can get a sneak peak and a shoutout!**

**Me: Well! That's that! Also, please, I want at least twenty reviews before I post a new chapter, so please, ****_please_****_PLEASE_**** review! I'm begging you here, and I never beg people! Right Zenya and Sirius?**

**Zenya and Sirius: Believe us, she never, ever, ****_ever_**** begs people. So please review review review!**

**Kapekinashi: Am I too late to say, GINNYKANE+PERCABETHFAN NEVER BEGS ANYONE. Oh, and please review!**

**Please please please ****_please_****!**

**R&R?**


	8. Chapter 5: The First Flying Lesson

**Chapter 5: The First Flying Lesson**

**TAYLOR**

Everyone spazzed their way to the door, or at least that's what it seemed like to me.

"Calm down, students! CALM DOWN!" Green bellowed. Everyone stopped in their tracks. They all kept scooting backwards to try and get as far as possible from the spilled, bogey-looking, potion. I have to admit, it looked really disgusting. Green smoke was arising from the spilled potion. The potion was sizzling as it slowly melted the dungeon's stone floors away.

"You, Wright, clean this, no magic allowed." Green demanded. My jaw just dislocated. I glared at the excuse for a professor in front of us. Clearly, Malfoy seems to just _adore_ our potions professor because he seems to be giggling his fancy arse off, as well as his 'buddies'. I bet you a million bucks, he just pays them to be his bodyguards.

"That's what you get for being late, Wright," Malfoy sniggered. I twitched. I'm tempted to punch him right in that fancy face of his, but Katherine is retaining me from getting anywhere past the crowd, much less to him!

When everyone left, I dragged myself over to the pile of 'bogey'.

"Use the towel on the table or you'll never get it done, the towel's magically enhanced." Charlene hinted.

"Okay, thanks," I replied. Apparently, _some_ people just don't think the word 'helping' exists in this world. I grabbed the towel off the table and started cleaning. After a couple minutes, I went to go find this sink place to wring out the crap covered towel. Apparently, when I'd finished wringing out the towel I'd felt sleepy so I pulled out a chair and just…rested my head for a few minutes.

The few minutes turned into an hour and a half.

"Aw, crap! Green's probably back in the classroom by now." I muttered.

* * *

This has to be the weirdest thing. I was napping and Green was with Andrew. Who else could've cleaned it? I highly doubt Green informed Filch about the spilled potion since he got me to do it. The stone floor wasn't restored, but cleaned. The spilled cauldron was standing and clean again. The lab desk was as good as new as well. Seconds later, I heard someone walk into the room.

"Oh, hey, Taylor," I turned around.

"Hi, Jason, Aisley," I greeted. "Do any –"

"Honestly, Jason, you've got to learn your own spells," Aisley said, crossing her arms and turning her back.

"Sorry, I haven't learned that spell in class yet," Jason said.

"It's called **READING**, Jason! READING!" Aisley retorted. As the two bickered, I assumed that Jason came in for some reason and found the potion and went to get Aisley, whom used a spell to clean everything.

* * *

Well, my days at Hogwarts definitely aren't as awesome as it sounds from Alice and Sophie's stories, but then again, they never tell the truth. First off, I was late for my 3rd day of school, Professor Martel wasn't very pleased with me and Amelia's late presence. I'd been lucky enough to actually make it on time for the other classes, but I was slightly late for Potions class…with Professor Green…again. Honestly, that guy gives me the creeps, he's so emotionless; it's like he has no emotions.

"Sorry, I'm late, Professor Green. I –" I tried to explain, but Professor Green put up his hand like a stop sign.

"Silence!" He shouted. "Save your excuses for McGonagall. _I_, for one, don't take tardiness. 10 points from Gryffindor!" Green declared. I grunted. I was lucky enough that Aisley knows her spells and she saved me from a cracked cranium by using this levitation spell. "Now, if you don't mind, Wright, I'd like to start my class now." I could hear Malfory's snickering, as well as the _famous_ Amelia Thomas's stifled laugh. I frowned and sat down next to a random student, coincidentally I'd sit next to Charlene. Charlene was another boy-crazy girl, but she's okay, she occasionally starts rambling about the strong points of some random guy I've never heard of, at least it takes my mind off of how much Amelia pisses me off!

"Now, brewing potions isn't a simple task, but if you actually pay attention in class you'd actually learn something." Green said, directing the last part to Amelia. "Ms. Thomas, do you need a moment in detention?"

"No, sir," Amelia replied quietly. I quietly laughed to myself.

"10 points from Gryffindor," Green said.

"What!" I blurt, shooting up from my seat. He's doing it **again**!

"Do you have a problem, Wright?" Green asked. I fumed. Damn right I have a problem. It's Amelia who's screwing up; not me or any other Gryffindor! I exhaled deeply, clenching my fists as I slowly sat back down.

"No, sir," I replied. And from then on, it was pretty much déjà-vu. Everything Amelia screwed up, _I_ was blamed (just because I was supposedly, 'friends' with her), and Gryffindor was losing points fast – so is Thomas' popularity.

* * *

The next morning, I walked over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, next to Alice. I started eating a bit.

"There's some tough crap for you today, Taylor. The Gryffindor first years are doing flying lessons with Slytherins." Sophie said. Suddenly, the hall was flooded with owls carrying packages. Students would wait anxiously for a package or letter from their families. Neither my sisters or me was excited because we never get anything unless it's a holiday or we did some pretty serious screw ups.

Although I didn't really care, I heard Andrew say that he had gotten a Remembrall from his Gran.

"And Madame Hooch is strict about your flying posture." Alice said.

"Also, make sure you don't screw up or Dad will send you a never-ending rage Howler." Alina added. Suddenly, I didn't feel like eating, I feel sick to the stomach. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Finally, I managed to say something.

"When's the class?" I asked.

"After Herbology," Sophie and Alice said in unison. Suddenly, everyone but the first years, slowly got up and left for classes. I swallowed hard and left for my classes.

* * *

All day I couldn't think of anything else but the quickly approaching Flying class. Everytime we switched classes, I started to dread on the minutes more and more. In Herbology, the one class I have with Hufflepuff, Jason was standing next to me while Professor Longbottom explained about some kind of plant thing.

"Hey," Jason whispered to me.

"H-hi," I replied, shakily.

"Something the matter?"

"W-what? Me? No, no way, nothing's the matter. Why you ask?"

"Well, nothing, since you seemed kind of pale, I was just wonder –"

"Something it **totally **the matter!" I hissed. "I'm about to get humiliated in front of _Slytherins_. _SLYTHERINS_, I tell you!"

"Okay…How so?"

"Flying lessons,"

"And how again?"

"I've only ridden a broom twice in my entire life!" I exaggerated. Okay, maybe not exactly 2 times, but it feels like it. "Ava's always hogging the broom at home." I muttered.

"How do you know you'll fail? Maybe you might do somewhat decent." Jason said.

"Remember to do your homework," Professor Longbottom called as all the students left. Alright, time to prove myself wrong.

* * *

When we were on the Training Grounds, I'd noticed that all the Gryffindors were on one side and all Slytherins on the other. There were brooms lined up to each student's right. The Gryffindors and Slytherins faced each other since Madame Hooch had said to do so.

"Good afternoon, class." Madame Hooch called out.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." We all replied.

"Today I shall be teaching you how to ride your brooms properly," Madame Hooch began. "Now, say, 'up' to retrieve your brooms." And with that everyone went into a frenzy of saying 'up', including me. However, Thomas got it on her first try.

"Up," I called. Nothing. "Up," I tried again. Nothing. Gosh crap! If that bloody broom doesn't come up now I'm going to **spaz**! "UP!" I shouted in frustration. The broom went up…but it face palmed me. It whacked me square in the face with its handle, but I caught it with my right hand while my left hand felt if my nose still existed.

It took a **long** time, but everyone finally got their brooms up.

"Good, now, you shall do the actual flying." Madame Hooch said. "Mount your brooms and to make sure you don't fall off the end, grip the handle in front of you. Right ahead of left if you're right handed and vice versa if you're left handed. When I blow my whistle, you all shall kick off the ground hard." Okay, kick off at the whistle, got it. "Ready? 3…2…" Before Madame Hooch got to say 1, Andrew already kicked off. "Hey! Hey! Mr. Bonneville! What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" And Andrew replied with a girly scream of terror as his broom sent him spinning in loops. If Andrew actually had control over his broom right now, those tricks would all be very impressive.

The next thing we knew, Andrew's broom sent him plummeting to the ground, head first from 10 feet in the air. Although he wasn't very high up, the impact was quite strong. Madame Hooch ran over to see if Andrew was alright. I don't think that was very fun because Andrew's face was covered in dirt and scratches. There might've not been any blood, but Andrew surely broke high left wrist. Madame Hooch helped Andrew up. Surely, he was holding back tears.

"Now, I'm going to take Mr. Bonneville to the hospital wing, I expect to hear nor see any of you on brooms – no, scratch that, I don't want to see any of you _near_ a broom until I return. If I do, you're in for some serious detention." Madame Hooch said, walking to the hospital wing with Andrew.

"Hey, look, it's Andrew's Remembrall." Amelia called, approaching the Remembrall on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. "Hey, it's full of Gryffindor passwords!" Hearing this, Slytherins suddenly perked up and tried to grab the Remembrall from Amelia's hands. I had eventually managed to swipe the Remembrall from Amelia.

"Those are _Gryffindor_ passwords, and we Gryffindors would not like you Slytherins snooping around in our common room, thank you very much." I said.

"Fork it over, Wright. Just so you know, we don't _care_ about what you stupid Gryffindors prefer." Malfoy said. The nerve of that arse! I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I quickly ran and grabbed a random broom off the ground and kicked off, soaring into the sky.

"Hey –" Malfoy started, but Amelia had already mounted her broom and started chasing me. I flew farther and farther away from the Training Grounds' grounds, but Amelia was another story, she was getting closer and closer to my broom. I looked behind me to find that Amelia was only a couple feet away from me. I looked back in front of me, but shortly after, I was tackled by Contemptuous, knocking me off my broom and the Remembrall out of my hands. I was hanging onto my broom by a hand. I quickly climbed back onto my broom, but Amelia had a head start after the Remembrall.

The Remembrall fell faster and faster to the ground. Amelia dove to after the Remembrall. I copied Amelia and dove to the Remembrall. As I dove I leaned forward to gain more speed. I was catching up to Amelia, but I wasn't going to make it before Amelia.

" and ! Get down here this instant!" Madame Hooch shouted. Oh crap. Madame Wright whipped out her wand and pointed it in me and Amelia's direction and we froze. We were being dragged down. The Remembrall was going to hit the ground and shatter! I have to get that Remembrall somehow! But _how_?! Suddenly, Charlene dove and knocked Madame Hooch's wand out of her hand, releasing the spell on me and Amelia. Fortunately, we were still mounted on our brooms. Me and Amelia reached for the Remembrall, but we both had tightly gripped the Remembrall.

We hit the ground hard, but the Remembrall was alright. Apparently, Amelia was a stubborn one and was _still _holding onto the Remembrall. We stood up and started bickering about who should give who the Remembrall.

"Give it, Thomas!" I shouted.

"No, **YOU** give it, Wright!" Amelia retorted.

"No, _I_ shall have that." A woman said and the Remembrall went flying from me and Amelia's hands and into a woman's hands. The woman was no other than the Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall. "You two could've gotten seriously injured!...Never in all my years…I am furious!..." Professor McGonagall inhaled deeply. "Come with me," We slowly followed Professor McGonagall. We are _so_ getting expelled.

Professor McGonagall lead us to a classroom. She opened the door slightly and called in.

"May I borrow Cane, Professor Flitwick?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course," The short, boney man replied. Oh my gosh, it's worse than I thought. Professor McGonagall is going to beat us up with a cane. Holy crap. Holy crap. I think I might piss my pants. Then, a tall boy stepped out of the classroom. He had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" The boy said.

"Yes, I am pleased to tell you that we've found a seeker for the team." Professor McGonagall said, referring to Amelia. "Explain to her what Quidditch is, Cane." And then McGonagall left with me trailing behind her. She stepped into another classroom somewhere else and called in.

"May I excuse Bamboo, Professor?" Professor McGonagall called in. A woman with bulging glasses, messy and stringy pale auburn hair nodded. Okay, so Cane's a guy, but Professor McGonagall is _still_ beating me up with bamboo?

"Yes, Professor?" A girl asked, after stepping out of class. The girl had wavy, dark hair and vivid green eyes.

"I have found the Gryffindor team a seeker." I'm a _seeker_?!


	9. Chapter 6: Minotaur or Abercrombie?

**Chapter 6: Minotaur or Abercrombie?**

**Amelia's PoV**

Incredible! I'm the Slytherin seeker! This would probably be the best thing to ever be, if I actually knew about Quidditch and grew up in a wizarding family. Well, at least Cane explained to me the wonders of Quidditch, and I think it's pretty cool. Though Cane said that the Seeker has the hardest job; Flying around the stadium and looking for "The Golden Snitch" which ends the game and grants the team about 150 points, or something like that. So basically all the pressure is on the seeker to win. But Cane said it probably wouldn't be too hard, at least for me. He said, "You only get picked to be on the Quidditch team in your 1st year if you're that good, and well, no one has ever been picked in their 1st year"

Cane also told me that Wright girl will also probably be the Gryffindor Seeker, so there's some competition. Whatever, I'll eat that Wright girl alive the first chance I get!

"You guys could've gotten into _serious_ trouble!" Kate scolded in the common room. I was sitting in an arm-chair near shelves of books, poring over _One Thousand Magical herbs and Fungi._I'm not going to let Professor Green outsmart me again.

"Just chill, Kate. All that matters is that we _didn't_ get into trouble" I said looking up at her. She had a disapproving look on her face and her brown hair was unusual messy as if she had been pulling it out all evening.

"You just got lucky!" Kate snapped. "Under any other circumstances-"

"So what if I got lucky? If there was no luck in the world, well, that would be messed" I replied. Katherine's eye twitched before she stormed back to the dormitories, muttering under her breath.

* * *

Me and Katherine were in the Great Hall the next day, just minding our business, eating our toast peacefully, and then someone just decides to interrupt us:

"Hey, I heard you and Taylor are on the Quidditch team"

I turned around in my seat, prepared to yell at Malfoy and slap him with my toast. As I raised my toast, though, I realised it was actually Jason Blackwell.

"Oh, it's _you_" I groaned. Of _course_ it was Jason. Malfoy wouldn't call Wright Taylor, would he?

"Uh…"Jason shifted awkwardly, "Yea, it's me. But…You and Taylor are on the Quidditch team right?" Jason blurt.

"Keep quiet" I hissed. "And no. Where would you get such ludicrous ideas, anyway?" I snapped.

"Oh…Well, Anabel told me…" Jason stuttered.

"Who's Anabell? How does she know…I mean, not know…I mean….Where did she get the idea?" I interrogated.

"Cane and Bamboo (The Gryffindor team captain, I'm sure you know who Cane is) were arguing about their new seekers. Anabell is the Hufflepuff team seeker, so she was excited about the new competition and asked Cane and Bamboo about their Seekers, and they kind of just spilled…"Jason explained.

"But how do _you_ know?" Katherine joined in on the conversation.

"She told me…"Jason replied.

"Why would she tell you?" I asked.

"We're….Uh…Kind of…I mean we know each other! We're not really friends, but…" Jason stuttered.

"Sorry I asked" I sighed. "Anyway, you believe her?"

"Of course. Why would she lie?" Jason said.

"Well, of course, there could be plenty of reasons. One does not just simply always tell the truth. Like you said, you and Anabell aren't really friends, so there must be _some_ things about her you don't know, which could be quite sinister, which might be why she's lying. Or maybe Cane and Bamboo are the ones lying. You said _they_ fed her the information, which could be false, and then she later passed the false information onto you" Aisley explained, magically appearing behind Jason, making him jump, fall, and almost knock over the table.

"Aisley? When did you get here?" Katherine asked. Aisley had her blue hair tied up (Which is pretty surprising since her hair is short) and wearing her new Ravenclaw robes.

"Well, I was all alone at the Ravenclaw table, so I went to the Gryffindor table where Taylor told me about becoming the new Seeker with Thomas, so I came over to confirm that" Aisley explained briefly.

"Wright told you?"I asked gritting my teeth.

"Oh yeah! I asked Taylor about it too and she said yes, sothere's no point lying!" Jason had now picked himself up next to Aisley.

"So….What if it is true?" I said.

"But….You _can't_ tell anyone. This is supposed to be a secret and surprise" I lowered my voice to a whisper. Just then, hundreds of owls zoomed into the Great Hall, delivering letters and packages. I never did get anything, so I never paid attention. So of course, you could imagine my surprise when a tawny owl fluttered over next to me and started hooting loudly, almost knocking over my pumpkin juice.

"We'll be going now" Aisley said, grabbing Jason's arm and heading off to their respectable house tables.

"Good grief" Katherine said, catching my pumpkin juice. "Seems like you've got an owl."

"Thanks, Kate. I totally didn't notice" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I know, but I've never seen one-"Katherine said before I interjected.

"Kate, you've seen _my_ owl before! You know, Aquarelle" I was a birthday present gave to me by Hagrid a little earlier this year. She was a magnificent snowy white owl. I picked her since she was different from all the rest, and would be easily recognisable.

"I mean…I've never seen one _deliver a letter or package_ Gosh, Amelia, you've got to let me finish my sentence for once!" Katherine spazed.

"Whatever" I said. I looked down at the package; it was brown and shaped like a broom. It had a note attached to it:

_Hey, this is your broom; a Nimbus Two Thousand!_

_Don't tell anyone, though; it's_ _still a secret!_

_-Professor McGonagall_

_P.S Don't open it right away!_

"Yeah, you _totally _can't tell what this is" I said.

"Really? Because it's kind of obvious it's a broom" Katherine said.

"Idiot! Ever heard of sarcasm?" I said.

"Opps…Sorry. Better bring that up to the common room right away, though, before classes start" Katherine suggested.

"Ok. Thanks, Kate. See you at…"I skimmed my timetable, "Ugh…Herbology"

I sprinted out of the Great Hall and into the corridors, a smile plastered on my face. I had a broom! I'm sure it would've been what I've always wanted.

As I headed down the corridor, I spotted a certain black-haired girl standing on a staircase.

"Oy, Wright!" I called out. Wright turned around and glared at me coldly.

"And what do _you_ want, Thomas?" She snapped.

"You got a broom, too, right?" I called, holding mine out.

"What's this about brooms?" A familiar, arrogant voice called out. And this time, I was certain it was Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I said, waving. "It's just none of your business, ok?"

Scorpius was accompanied by Princess and Contemptuous, both looking ready to crush someone's skull. "You've got a broom, Thomas?" Malfoy said, eyeing my package and completely ignoring what I said to him earlier.

"What if it is?" I snapped.

"Well, let's think about it. What would _you_ need a broom for?" Malfoy asked.

I narrowed my eyes. I could tell Malfoy, making him absolutelyfurious, and I'd get some fun out of that. But, then again, I am supposed to keep it a secret, and either way, Malfoy will _still_find out and he'll _still_ be angry. "I'm preparing for next year" I lied smoothly.

"I don't see the point, Thomas. First years aren't even allowed to practice" Malfoy pointed out.

"J-Just shut up, Malfoy! Stop poking around in other people'sbusiness? Do you really want to know that much, does it really matter? The world is full of secrets, yet no one or nothing will just tell you, you know!" I yelled. Malfoy blinked.

"Whatever, Thomas" Malfoy craned his neck so he could see Wright. "Hey, Wright, you got one too? What did you have to do to get it? Sell your house? Oh wait, never mind. Your house wouldn't even be worth a galleon!"Malfoy and his cronies laughed as they turned around and went back the way they came.

"I hate that guy" Me and Wright muttered in unison, as we both headed our separate directions.

* * *

"Thomas, you going to tell me what that brooms for_now_?"Malfoy had been tailing me all day trying to figure out what the broom was for, and I had kept on ignoring him, acting like he was just empty space. But now, after about the 100th time, I finally snapped.

"_No,_ Malfoy! And I won't tell you _ever!_" I snapped at him. We were in the common room and I was sitting by my usual place near the book shelf. Kate was in the dormitory, doing her homework.

"How about….We have a duel, and if I win, you have to tell me!" Malfoy declared a mischievous glint in his eye.

I rolled my eyes. Well, if this is what it would take to get rid of him. "Alright" I said. "But only if you beat me. And I tell you, that's impossible. So you might as well drop dead now".

Malfoy smiled. Wait, no, more like _smirked._ "Alright. At midnight, in the Trophy Room. That place is always empty" And he skipped off to his dormitory, not even interested in my answer.

Whatever. Like that mattered. I'm _still_ going to pound him in the dust. I ran up to the dormitory to find Katherine lounging in her green four poster bed.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. The dormitory as empty except for me and Kate.

"I don't know" She shrugged, and continued reading her book. I sat down on my bed calmly.

"Malfoy challenged me to a duel and I said yes and I'm so going to rip his head off and…."I blurt this all out really fast and Katherine just looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"You…..You're challenging Scorpios to a duel? That's crazy!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"I know but he keeps on bugging me about my broom and I just wanted to pound him and…I sort of agreed to duel" I explained.

"You….Don't you realize how much trouble you could get into?!" Kate spazed.

"Chill, woman. Why you like rules so much? I mean, after all, rules were made to be broken" I pointed out.

Katherine looked ready to explode, but she quickly calmed herself down. "Fine. But I'm coming with you" She proclaimed.

"WHAT?! You can't…..You can't come!" I protested.

"I'll be your second" Katherine continued. I fumed. I wasn't going to let Katherine come! She'll probably ruin the fun with rules and whatnot.

" ' " I said.

"Oh, I'm coming. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. Trust, you'll be thankful" Katherine said.

"What does a second even do?" I asked.

"They take over if the dueler dies" Katherine said casually.

"Well, looks like you'll never have your turn" I smirked. Katherine just shrugged.

"Look, it's almost midnight. Better get prepared" Katherine suggested. I nodded.

"Whatever. I won't need preparation. I'm pro on my own"

* * *

"We really shouldn't be doing this…"Katherine said. It was 10 minutes to midnight and me and Katherine were preparing to leave.

"Relax. Before you said you wanted to do this" I said.

"But what if we get in trouble?" Katherine panicked.

"Relax. The worst they can do to us is give us a detention" I replied.

"But I can't afford a detention! I have to study and do my homework? It'll be bad for me reputation…." Katherine explained.

"Don't worry about your reputation. As long as you hang with me, it'll be fine" I reassured Katherine.

"Whatever. If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you." Katherine said.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come along! And blame that stupid Scorpius Malfoy! He's the one who challenged me! Plus he's _really_ annoying…" I sighed.

"I will not blame Scorpius! It was _you_ who accepted in the first place!" Katherine countered.

"Ok, whatever. Let's just go" We wandered through the dark common room and exited through the hole in the wall.

At night, the castle was darker than usual and the torches shined brighter than ever before, though even so it made every turning corner more creepy. Me and Katherine stealthily tip-toed our way through the castle, staying in the shadows and looking out for teachers. Though I don't even see why, since we didn't encounter any.

Suddenly, as I was walking and looking out for any signs of movement, my foot hit something.

"Ow…What the…Andrew?" As I was rubbing my foot, I realized Andrew sitting there on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Andrew?" Katherine asked.

"I couldn't remember the password to the Gryffindor common room, so I came here…" Andrew briefly explained.

"In front of the trophy room?" I asked, pointing to the door behind him.

Andrew just shrugged. "It's comfy"

"Whatever. I'm kind of due for a duel, so…"I trailed off.

"You mean, in there?" Andrew pointed to the door.

"Yes, in the Trophy Room, Andrew" I sighed.

"Really? Because I didn't see anyone in there, or anyone come in there. Then again, though, I wasn't really paying attention…"Andrew said.

Katherine kicked Andrew aside and opened the door to the Trophy Room "No one there" She said in awe.

"What? Don't tell me he's late for his own duel? He's the one who challenged _me!_ Dude, that's _so_ lame…" I whined. How could he be late? That's just so pathetic…

"No, Amelia. I….don't think he's coming?" Katherine murmured.

"What? He's not coming?" I repeated. What? Why would he do that…?

And then it suddenly clicked.

"Of course…" I muttered. "No one inside…We didn't even see him when we were leaving….It must have been another attempt to get me expelled…So he should have…."

"Ha! I'll get those kids now!"Abercrombie.

Abercrombie was the old caretaker at Hogwarts. Probably the oldest staff member there is. Along with his cat, Ms. Chuck(Such a stupid name) they're like the crime fighters of the school. By that I mean if they catch anyone putting a foot over the line, he'll call McGonagall as soon as he can. Expelling kids is kind of his hobby.

"Run!" I whispered as loud as I could. Katherine helped me pick up Andrew and we scurried off as fast as we could in any direction. I knew Abercrombie could hear us, but right now it didn't really matter.

"Amelia…"Katherine whispered after awhile of running and turning around corridors.

"What?!" I hissed while dragging Andrew.

"Where are we? It looks like we're on…"Katherine started.

"T-The forbidden corridor!"Andrew gasped. It was true. We were on the forbidden corridor. We had just started running around like crazy, and I happened to open this door, which led exactly to the forbidden corridor. And standing in front of us, (Well, stop really standing. It was sleeping so it was lying down) was a man with a head of a bull. A Minotaur.

I could tell Andrew was about to scream, so I clasped one hand on ontop his mouth to muffle out the sound. Unfortunately, he bit my hand in the process. I let out a little squeal, and then suddenly, the Minotaur's eyes snapped open. Quickly, I grabbed the door handle, swung it open, and threw everybody outside just as the Minotaur tried to bite our heads off (At least, I think that's what it was trying to do).

"You guys are crazy!" Andrew squeaked as he ran off along another corridor and out of sight.

Me and Katherine just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, panting like we'd just run a 100 km race. I pushed my black glasses higher up my nose and me and Katherine dashed towards the common room. It didn't matter anymore if we got caught byAbercrombie, because at least that would be better than dying. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! The ending might have been messed up, but whatever. And yes, Amelia has glasses, but we just don't mention it much. I just realized I didn't show much of Taylor in this chapter. Oh well, it'll be fine. As I'm guessing, ginnykane probably won't update until we get 40 reviews or something. Maybe 30, 35, I don't know.**

**Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! As usual, 40threview or whatever gets a shout out and sneak peak. Alright, that's the end of this author's note. Peace! Cookies and lollipops to you all! :D**

**Ginnykane's A/N:**

**Yes Zenya! I will wait for 40 reviews before I post the next chapter. The 20th reviewer was Guest! Thank you soooo much for reading our Fanfic and thank you sooooo much for reviewing! Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 7: Sheer Dumb Luck!

**Chapter 7: Sheer dumb luck!**

**Katherine's PoV**

Last night was soooo not what I expected!

One, Amelia and I never thought we were going to bump into Andrew in the trophy room. Two, Malfoy didn't even show up to his _own_ duel! Three, we ran straight up to the Forbidden corridor. Four, we didn't even get caught for sneaking out at night. Five, I saw that ginormous Minotaur inside the castle! Six, I spied that trapdoor that monster was standing on. Seve-

I would just keep on going with those unexpected things that happened last night and that would be _very _boring. _And_ I do _not _bore people with lectures and things like that.

* * *

This morning, I was eating my oatmeal just the way I liked it. I had some brown sugar mixed with regular sugar and milk. It was so delicious!

Suddenly, I heard Aisley's shrill voice yelling at someone from across the room. Seriously! Can people have breakfast in peace for once?

"Taylor Wright! I am shocked! Did you just pour pumpkin juice on my brand new robes? What did I ever do to you? I mean if you spilled pumpkin juice on Malfoy or Thomas, that would make sense! But on me? YOU ARE CRAZY! THESE ARE MY FAVOURITE DESIGNER ROBES!" Aisley screeched.

Ahhhh, so Aisley was yelling at Wright. Aisley's usually the calm one though. Whatever, serves Wright right for almost getting Amelia in trouble. I heard Malfoy and Amelia scoff at Aisley's line about them.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAMN ROBES! YOU ARE _ALWAYS _COMPLAINING THAT I CRINKLED YOUR ROBE, I RIPPED YOUR ROBE, OR I _TOUCHED_ YOUR ROBES! YOU DON'T CARE WHEN JASON DOES SOMETHING TO YOUR ROBES! YOU JUST LOOK AT HIM LIKE HE DID SOMETHING AMAZING!" Taylor shrilled.

I felt someone's eyes on me so I turned around and saw Amelia looking at me expectantly.

That nerve that girl has! She _always _finds a way to get in trouble but just _has _to drag_ me_ into it!

"Don't even think about making Wright _accidentally_ do something because one, that would get us in trouble, two, it would her look bad even if she deserves that! Thr- Argh! Why am I always listing things!" I complained.

Amelia rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something probably telling me to calm down. But then she got rudely interrupted by a pug-faced Slytherin that sat in between Amelia and I. I think she just wanted to be popular by getting close to Amelia. "Hi, I'm Pukella Pugno," she introduced. Her name matches her appearance perfectly.

While Pugno was blabbering on about who-knows-what, Sco-_Malfoy_ slipped into the seat next to me. He gave me a smile showing his perfect, pearly white teeth.

"Listen Jones, I'm really sorry I said those things that I shouldn't've said a few days ago. I don't want us to be enemies. You were a really fun person to hang around with," he said guiltily, "but you can't expect me to all friendly with Thomas."

I thought about his words for a moment. I really did miss studying with him in the library. I mean Amelia was great but she never really cared much about her studies. I must have quite a bit of luck to have Sco-_Malfoy_, wait, it should be Scorpius now that we're friends, right? As I was saying, I got luck. Sheer dumb luck!

I replied, "Amelia won't be happy so I suppose we can keep this a secret. I'm sorry for saying the things I said too."

He gave me a small smile then left.

"What did Malfoy want?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"He was just ap-I mean he was bragging that his father got him a new…uh…broom! Yeah! A new broom for when he goes back home for Christmas," I lied.

Amelia just snorted with pumpkin juice coming out of her nose. I laughed giving her a napkin to wipe the juice from her face.

"Do you want to ask Wright what that big scene during breakfast was about?" Amelia voiced out her thoughts.

Truthfully, I was also very curious why Wright would spill pumpkin juice on Aisley. Those two were BFF's, weren't they?

Without waiting for an answer, Amelia dragged me over to the Gryffindor table and right up to Wright. Then, what surprised us both was she also grabbed Wright and started dragging us toward the doors of the Great Hall.

"Let go of me!" Wright and I yelled in unison.

"Stop thrashing and yelling, people are looking at us," Amelia stressed.

Immediately, we fell silent.

"Okay, now that we're somewhere private, Wright, spill. What happened during breakfast that your knickers in a twist?" Amelia questioned.

"And," I added my own question, "why did you spill juice all over Aisley?"

She glared at us both then blurted out, "I WAS TIRED OF AISLEY GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION FROM JASON! DOES HE NOT KNOW THAT I WANT TO BE ADDED INTO THEIR CONVERSATION! HOW OBLIVIOUS IS HE?!"

Amelia and I shared a look. It was an exclusion problem then.

We turned and looked at Wright. She looked absolutely mortified. "Please, _please_ don't tell anyone what happened and what was said in this conversation. Please?" Wright begged her eyes filled with horror.

I nodded mutely.

Slowly, Wright left the room happily.

"That was exciting," Amelia choked out, unable to sustain her laughter any longer, she burst out laughing.

Laughter _is_ contagious, so soon, I also burst out laughing. People gave us weird looks as they walked past us lying on the ground shaking with laughter.

* * *

After all our lessons, Amelia started to rush out, faster than usual.

"What's gotten you into a rush?" I asked, amused.

I heard something around the lines of "Quidditch" and "Must fly again" and "Practice with Cane".

I face-palmed. I totally forgot about her Quidditch practice.

"Well, have fun!" I said encouragingly.

She nodded her thanks then dashed out of the Transfiguration classroom.

Slowly, I grabbed my heavy book bag and went to the library and saw a boy with a mass of white blond hair sitting on _my_ armchair.

Immediately, I knew who it was.

Smiling deviously, I grabbed my wand, pointed it Scorpius and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_"

I watched him fly up slowly toward the ceiling then I pulled my wand back and watched as he fell back onto the armchair.

Scorpius awoke with a start and a girlish squeal. I broke out laughing while he sent me a death glare.

Suddenly from behind me, I saw the evil Madame Knifio, the cruel librarian scold me and shushed me. She had dirty blonde hair. When I say dirty blonde, I don't mean the shade of blonde hair, I mean her blonde hair was dirty like it hasn't been washed in ten years. She had dark beady black eyes that looked like a beetle. It was rumored that she and Abercrombie shared some romance.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Madame Knifio and grabbed a potions book he was reading before he fell asleep that fell on the ground when he flew up to the ceiling.

Madame Knifio slinked back into the bookshelves and Scorpius and I were alone once again.

There was a very awkward silence before Scorpius decided to cut the tension, "So where's the Girl Who Lived To Annoy Me?" he asked with chuckle. I rolled my eyes and answered, "The Girl Who _Lived_, is at, don't tell anyone that you know this, it's supposed to be a secret, Quidditch practice. She is supposed to be one of the youngest players on the Quidditch team in a _century_!"

Scorpius' eyes grew wide in surprise and disbelief.

"That's impossible! First years _aren't_ allowed brooms therefore they are _not_ allowed on the Quidditch team!" He whisper-yelled, conscious that he was in the library.

"Well, when your friend knocked Andrew's Remembrall out of Wright's hand," I said pointedly looking at Scorpius, "and then Amelia dived for the Remembra-"

"You make her sound so heroic" Scorpius interrupted while joking.

I rolled my eyes at his rudeness. "As I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted, Headmistress McGonagall saw her dive and twisted the rules a bit so she allowed Amelia on the team," I explained knowingly.

Scorpius nodded without interest. "I don't like the name Kate as a nickname for you," Scorpius said changing the subject so suddenly, "it's not that original. Katherine is too long though. How about…uhhhhhh…I got it! Rin! You know Kathe_rin_e?"

I rolled my eyes again for like the fifth time this hour! I will never understand that boy's mind. "Whatever," I said waving off his excitement.

"You're such a killjoy, you know that _Rin_?" he said emphasizing on my 'nickname'.

I stuck out my tongue in an immature manner. I checked at the time and my eyes nearly popped out of my head! It was already 7 o'clock! I've been here laughing with Scorpius for _two_ hours! Well they say time goes by when you're having fun, right? I definitely had fun with Scorpius.

"We have to go dinner now. Amelia might come looking for me," I told Scorpius hurriedly. Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed my things and without checking to see if I dropped anything, ran out the door.

* * *

As walked I into the Great Hall, I immediately spotted Amelia sitting at our usual spot at the Slytherin table.

She waved at me and I flashed her back a peace sign.

When I started walking toward the Slytherin table, I saw Taylor and Aisley whispering amongst each other. I guess those two reunited.

As I sat down beside Amelia, I saw Scorpius swaggering into the Great Hall. When he saw me, he gave me a small smile but then quickly changed it back to a sneer when Amelia turned around.

I grabbed a chicken wing and started eating.

"What happened to the bracelet you had on before? You know, the one with a bunch of charms on it?" Amelia asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"It's here! See, right her-" I proved but then I found out Amelia was right. The bracelet I got from my grandma was gone. The bracelet that I never took off- IN THE LIBRARY!

Shoving some bread into my mouth, I sprinted to the library. When I looked at the spot Scorpius and I were sitting at, the table was cleared and nothing was there. Slowly, tears began to run down my face.

Crying silently, I walked back to the common room.

On my way back, I saw a flash of white-blond hair, I looked behind me but saw no one there.

_'I must be really tired," _I thought to myself.

Pulling the covers over me, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in a mess with tear stains still on my face.

_'Why was I crying last night?'_ I asked myself inside my head.

Then it hit me, I lost my bracelet in the library but now it's not there.

Sadness overcame me once again.

Climbing out of bed, I grabbed a pair of old jeans and a Slytherin t-shirt. Throwing a black robe on, I walked over to the curtain separating my bed and Amelia's. I pulled it open and started shaking her and yelling in her ear.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty! It's already nine! We'll be late for class!" I cried, pretending to panic.

Jumping nearly a mile into the air, Amelia screamed, "WHAT?! AND YOU CHOSE TO WAKE ME UP NOW?!"

Rolling on the floor laughing, I managed to choke out, "Jk! You are sooooooo gullible!"

Picking herself off the floor while glaring at me she said to herself, "Gah! Stupid Jones! Oh well, I'm already awake. I'll just plan some revenge.

"I can hear you!" I sang.

"That's the point!" Amelia sang back, mocking me.

Sticking my tongue out, I walked out the door, knowing Amelia would follow.

"Ahhhhhh!" I cried out tripping over the stairs. An arm reached out and caught me before I fell. I turned to look at my savior and see who it was.

"Watch it!" Scorpius commented. I smiled at him. He smiled back but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Did he look a little _guilty_? Deciding to just forget about it, I waved to him and left to eat breakfast.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by quickly with nothing special happening.

Walking into the Great Hall with Amelia by my side, I smiled toward my teachers and started skipped toward the Slytherin table.

While I was passing the Gryffindor, I saw Wright moving her wand with her arm wildly.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ she cried.

Po'd that she couldn't disarm her opponent. She started waving her hand crazily.

I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled, "Stop! STOP! You're doing it all _wrong_. And besides, it's expelli_ar_mus, not expel_liaaar_mus."

She glared at me. "Think what you want at least I'm not a know-it-all Slytherin that's a Muggleborn. I never knew that Slytherin took in Muggleborns, maybe it's just that you're weirdly different," she sneered.

I sniffed, _"Why Bob, WHY do I have to be different?"_ I thought to myself.

I blinked back tears and I started running to the doors of the Great Hall.

I dashed into the girl's lavatory went into a stall and cried. I cried and cried.

I don't know how long I cried but I must've cried for a long time because when I finally finished crying, the sky was already dark.

I exited the stalls but I wasn't prepared to see what was there in the girl's lavatory.

It was a…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dragon!

I screamed.

"Kate! Run! Let's go!" Amelia called out but I was glued to the spot.

Suddenly, the dragon blew a gigantic blast of fire toward us and Wright, wait, Wright was here? Anyway, she screamed across the washroom and said, "Duck!" Amelia and I ducked underneath the sink as the fire just skimmed the tip of our hairs.

Wright picked up a metal pipe and chucked it at the dragon's mouth.

Aisley suddenly came running in and took a maddening jump and kicked the dragon in its buttocks.

The dragon roared and turned to breathe fire towards Aisley.

Amelia sprang up and landed on top of the dragon's head, right between its ears. Amelia stuck her wand up the dragon's snout.

The dragon fumed. Like literally, there was fume coming out of its ears. The dragon roared and started stomping its feet. It used its claw to pick up Amelia by the feet and started spinning her around.

"Ahhhhhhh! Do something!" Amelia screeched.

Wright pulled out her wand and paused for a moment. She turned her head to look at me for assistance.

"Twirl and flick!" I said reassuringly.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Wright cried. Immediately, Amelia flew out of the dragon's grasp and fell right on top of Wright.

"Is this how you repay me for saving your life?" Wright grumbled.

Amelia just grunted.

"Look behind you Kate!" Aisley warned, pointing her finger at the dragon that was behind me.

I spun around and saw the dragon lumbering toward us.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow light streamed past my ear and hit the dragon in the eye.

The dragon swayed and then collapsed, cracking the tiled floors.

Slam!

"What has happened here? And what are you guys doing here Ms. Thomas, Ms. Wright and Ms. Emoarmy?" Professor Martel asked.

Ah, so she hasn't spotted me yet. I decided to repay them.

I stepped out of the corner and whispered,our enough for them to hear, "It was me Professor. I thought I could take on the dragon because I've read all about them," I explained, "If Amelia, Taylor and Aisley didn't come, I would probably be dead."

I could see the three girls staring at me in shock.

"If that is really the case, well then,I am very disappointed with you. Five points from Slytherin," Professor Martel scolded, "and give points to Grffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Not many first years can knock out a full grown Chinese Fireball. Those points are for sheer dumb luck!"

I hung my head and walked out og the washroom but I was stillbecause that I didn't really lose any points because Amelia earned them back for me.

"Rin! What happened?" a guy's voice called out. I was confused who was Rin? Then I remembered, Rin was the nickname Scorpius gave me.

I looked up and saw Scorpius looking at me worriedly.

_'Later,' _I mouthed to him. He nodded and strutted toward the Great Hall.

Then, Amelia, Taylor, wait, when did I start calling her Taylor? Oh well, she saved me so I guess we're friends now. Anyway, Amelia, Taylor and Aisley came up to me, we all said thanks in unison.

There was a long awkward silence. Then we all started laughing.

I guess when someone saves your life, you're stuck with them as your friend.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally! Chapter seven is out! This took me a long time. Hope you liked it! Just to make sure, Amelia is Harry Potter of the group (Which is Zenya!), Taylor is the Ron of the group (Which is kanpekinashi!), and Katherine is Hermione! (ME!)! Scorpius is Draco Malfoy and I absolutely LOVE Dramione so Katherine and Scorpius would basically be Dramione (Scorine?). **

**Thank you to all the reviewers for reviewing our story! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Please don't stop reviewing! I love you all!**

**Books and cleverness,**

**Ginnykane+percabethfan **

**P.S. I know how it's weird that I don't have Hermione in my pen name, but I'm obsessed with Hermione! Peace y'all! **

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 8: A Strange Quidditch Match

**Chapter 8: A Strange Quidditch Match**

**TAYLOR**

The next morning, I felt so tired, like Dementors were sucking out all my happiness, but there were no Dementors. It's probably because I got traumatized; having to fight a Chinese Fireball when I'm eleven, in the lavatory, _with_ Thomas. Nope, that's not terrifying at all, it's more like a pony ride with sparkles and rainbows.

I crawled out of bed and put on my robes. I headed down to the Great Hall to tolerate Malfoy and Thomas again. Perhaps Thomas isn't so bad, since Kate seems to like her, but then again, they both _are_ in Slytherin and_I'm_ Gryffindor, so I guess I wouldn't know.

* * *

The minute I stepped into the Great Hall, I saw Aisley talking with Jason, they looked like they were having so much fun. I felt a tight, burning feeling in my chest. I walked to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Alice like usual. I couldn't stop stalking the two; they seem to enjoy everything _more_ when I'm not around. Being friends with them and all it kind of hurts me to see that they don't really enjoy my company, but, no matter, because tomorrow's my **first quidditch match**! I'm so pumped for it! I'm going to whoop Sytherin butt and get that snitch before Tho- Amelia (Amelia, Amelia, it's so weird calling her that) gets it!

I tried to finish eating as fast as I could. Even though the match isn't until tomorrow, I'm still excited. Kiara's been squeezing in extra practices every here and there.

* * *

Not to be rude or anything, but Professor Martel's lesson on Transfiguration was so tedious today. I swear –I could've slept through the entire thing. By the end of the day, it felt like I was a million years-old. I went to the library to see if I could find anything helpful on my Quidditch match tomorrow. The library isn't my_favourite_ source of information, I'd much prefer this 'Internet' Amelia and Kate know about, but it's a Muggle thing so we witches and wizards don't have it. Perhaps dad would know what the 'Internet' is. I'd really like to see how it works.

Anywho, I was searching around and then I saw this dusty sign hanging from one of the many shelves in the library. It was too faded to read so I just kept walking. As I entered that section of the library, I realized it must've been some kind of restricted section because there was no way this could've been a part of the little kiddy spells section. It's all dusty and almost all the books are tattered and ruined, their spines almost falling apart. This section of the library had this really unpleasant, creepy feeling to it. I heard voices. I almost instantly, instinctively, froze on the spot, but the voices were getting louder and louder and seem to be coming this way. I dashed out the other end. I didn't stop until I reached the kiddy section. I didn't really wonder what was in those books anyway, probably about the cursed spells. The funny thing is, when I reached the kiddy section, I saw Andrew.

"Hi…" I said as I slowly backed out of the section. I was looking for _Quidditch Through the Ages_, but I couldn't find it. Right when I was about to give up, I saw Kate and Amelia hovering over a book. The familiar colours of the book seemed to jump out at me. _Of course_! Kate must've taken out _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to aid Amelia, I'm not saying it's a good thing but since I've read Alina's copy of the book like 17 times, I'll just let them enjoy that book. But if Gryffindor loses tomorrow, Amelia will be existing and I'll be hatin' on her every minute for it.

* * *

When I was heading back from dinner in the Great Hall, I happened to pass Green and the interesting thing is he was limping for some reason. As much as I'd hate to admit it, he probably just forgot to turn his swag off again. I shrugged and continued to walk to Gryffindor Tower.

In the Gryffindor common room it was like a party in there, it was so hectic. Everyone was spazzing about the Quidditch match tomorrow. I guess I have a less selfish reason to win the match tomorrow now.

* * *

"Taylor! Wake up!" Kiara shouted as she shook my shoulder rapidly. I groaned.

"_Why?!_" I retorted as I stabbed my pillow over my ear to drown out the voice.

"_Because_ it's the Quidditch match today!" Kiara yelled, dragging me out of bed. HOLY CRAP! I shot up in my bed. I shoved Kiara out of the dorm and quickly changed into my Quidditch uniform. I grabbed my Nimbus 2000, the one that Professor McGonagall sent me or something.

I ran down to the pitch with the rest of the team. I feel as if every cell inside me were exploding in joy, I've never felt more excited in my life.

"Okay, Taylor, remember –you just need to catch the Snitch before Thomas, okay?" Kiara reminded me, I nodded.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor against Slytherin, this'll be an interesting match." Aisley announced. Since when did she do commentary? No matter, Gryffindor will still win!

"Alright, let's go," Kiara whispered as everyone walked out into the field. I followed everyone out into the field. My ears filled up with the roars of the 4 houses. I looked around and I couldn't recognize many faces since Alice and Sophie are the Beaters, Alina's not a huge fan of Quidditch games, and Austin's at home. I scanned the crowd and in the Slytherin house, I saw Kate mouth something, I'll just assume it's something like '_Good luck_' or '_Break a leg_'. In the huge wave of Hufflepuff students, I saw Jason talking to these two other girls; one was slightly taller than me with brownish black hair, the other with long, curly dark brown hair. I recognized the second girl to be the same girl he sat next to on the day of the Sorting. Also, I never knew Jason was such a chick-magnet, I mean he's got that girl I've never seen before, the one he sat with on the day of the Sorting, Amelia, Kate, Aisley and I feel like I'm forgetting someone. What'd he do? Give them a mango on a stick (1)? Sheesh, what does it take to get a guy to acknowledge you?

"It seems like the Gryffindor team has gotten a new Seeker, Taylor Wright; first year," Aisley said into the microphone. Most of the students broke out into a whisper like wild fire, meaning majority of the school except for Slytherin and the professors.

"Now, the Slytherin team," Aisley added. Amelia lead her team out into the field, accepting the roars of cheers and boos like they were all just cheers and directed to her. "As we can all see, Slytherin has recruited the 'Girl-who-lived' to be their Seeker!"

The cheers seemed to grow even louder. I can just imagine Kate's reaction to this, 'Dammit, Taylor! Cheer! She's your _friend_, is she not?' or something like that. I pulled together a small, fake smile. It's hard to smile genuinely when Amelia is the _reason _why your house is in **3****rd**! There's no way Gryffindor can pull up to first in the House Cup now, but then again, the last time I checked was like 2 weeks ago.

We lined up in the center of the field with the white line splitting us apart. Amelia, dressed in the Slytherin Quidditch uniform, had her hair tied up in a low pony tail.

'_You're going down, Slytherin's got this in the bag, Wright,_' Amelia mouthed as she made these random hand signals as she spoke.

'_Nu-uh, not if I catch the snitch first, and don't you mean, _Taylor_, Amelia?_' I mouthed back, not knowing if she knew what I was saying or not.

'_Oh, right, but still, we're going to pwn you so hard,_'

"Now, I want a good clean game, got it?" Madame Hooch demanded.

"Yes, Madame Hooch," We all called back, nonchalantly.

"Alright then, mount your brooms," She said. We all mounted our brooms quickly, except for me –I just had a little trouble since my foot got caught on my broom. Derp.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and everyone kicked off, soaring into the air. I feel so at ease when I've mounted my broom and I'm in the air. The wind blew in my face, calm at first, but then something whips past my head. It narrowly missed crushing my cranium!

"Taylor, look out!" Alice shouted. Sophie flew in front of me and whacked the Buldger towards one of Amelia's teammates.

"Nice save, Sophie," Alice complimented.

"I know right," Sophie replied as she bro-fisted Alice. They get along too well, unlike me and a certain _someone_!

My eyes dashed around the large field, looking for snitch. It's hard looking for a small, circular, golden sphere that has frigging **wings**! And it _flys_ too!

"The Buldger almost knocked the Gryffindor seeker out cold! But Alice or Sophie, I seriously can't tell which one because I'm too awesome to care, made a quick save and saved Taylor's head and…I can't really see, but I think they just bro-fisted." Aisley spoke into the mic, her voice echoing throughout the entire field.

Angelo Turner, one of our 3 Chasers, had the Quaffle in his possession, but then suddenly out of nowhere Meredith Purseman came and tackled Turner, knocking him into the flags and pried the Quaffle loose from his hands. She made a pass to Neal Cane and he launched the Quaffle at my team's hoop. Luckily, Kiara flew in just in time and made a swift save. The Gryffindors cheered like crazy.

"Angelo has lost the Quaffle to Meredith Purseman, and she passes to Neal Cane! He attempts to shoot into the Gryffindor goal post…and Kiara Bamboo comes in and blocks the Quaffle! No points for Slytherin," Aisley declared. The Slytherins booed. Kiara took advantage of this moment and tossed the Quaffle to Lily Hall. Lily flew off with the Quaffle, when Cane tried to get the Quaffle out of her hands she passed it to Terrance Walker.

Suddenly, Amelia zips by me on her broom and I saw what she was chasing! The snitch! I leaned forward as I zipped past Chasers and Beaters, trying to catch up to Amelia. I **needed**to get that snitch!

"It seems like Amelia Thomas has caught sight of the snitch! And Taylor Wright has also seemed to notice Amelia chasing the snitch, and is now chasing after Amelia to try and get the snitch!" Aisley shouted into the microphone. The snitch flew in under the seats and Amelia and I had to follow her. It was difficult flying in such a small space with so many wooden pillars.

We flew out of the seats, still following the snitch. Amelia reached in to grab the snitch.

" –Turner scored! -Cane has made a pass to Purseman, but Walker intercepts the pass and takes the Quaffle!" I heard Aisley call from below.

"The Seekers of both teams are still at it! Amelia seems to be gaining on the snitch, but Taylor isn't far behind!" She added. Right when I thought it was all over, Amelia's broom started going all Chuck Norris and almost threw her off. I'm pretty sure it's a hex or jinx. I flew up next to her and as I reached for the snitch, Amelia got back onto her broom and the hex or jinx came back and she friggin' **TACKLED** me! She tackled me and I slammed right into the Slytherin flag. What the hell was that? Amelia fell forward and rolled onto the ground, whereas I fell painfully to the ground.

"250 – 100 Gryffindor!" Aisley shouted. "And Walker scores into the Slytherin goal post! 260 – 100 Gryffindor!" Right then, the snitch came tumbling out of Amelia's mouth. Ew. Amelia lifted the snitch that was in her hand and covered in her saliva.

"It looks like Amelia has caught the snitch! Having an additional 150 points, that leaves Slytherin with 250 points and Gryffindor still at 260! Which means, even though Amelia caught the snitch, Gryffindor still wins!" Aisley declared. The Gryffindors screamed and cheered. Kiara flew down next to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good job, Taylor, even though you didn't catch the snitch, we still won," Kiara congratulated.

"Thanks," I said.

* * *

In Gryffindor Tower the common room was more like a dump than a common room. We had one heck of a celebration in here. I don't think anything could make this day bad. I headed out to use the lavatory and as I was passing, I saw Jason and that girl from the Sorting. Why are they always together? Are they dating or something? No, nevermind, scratch that, that girl's way out of his league, as in she's too good for him; she's actually just too old, she's like in the 4th year.

I ignored it and headed to the lavatory.

When I was heading back I saw Aisley. I walked up to her.

"Hey, Aisley," I greeted.

"Hey, Taylor," Aisley replied.

"Look, sorry about the pumpkin juice thing, it was honestly an accident,"

"It's okay, I was going to get some better designer robes tomorrow anyway,"

"You did pretty good doing the commentary today,"

"I could say the same for you, Seeker,"

"Hollah!" I shouted at random.

"Hollah?" Aisley asked. I laughed and I think Aisley mistook that as a 'BWAHHAHA'. "BWAHHAHA!"

"BWAHHAH!" I said, copying Aisley. I laughed again, I laughed so hard my guts hurt. "Well, it was nice 'BWAHHAHA' ing with you, but I gotta go, night," I said as I left.

"G'night," Aisley replied, heading off to the Ravenclaw girls' dorm.

Well, today was certainly eventful.

* * *

**A/N: yo, kinashi here.**

**(1) - lol. How to Rock reference. I just couldn't resist typing that in.**

**anywho, Zenya's typing up the next chapter with company yeaazzz COMPANY. Guess who.**


	12. Chapter 9: New Friends, Old Enemies

**Black Magic Chapter 9: New friends, Old Enemies**

**Aisley's PoV:**

It was the last day until Christmas break. I should've been happy like all the frivolous minded kids here in Hogwarts but I didn't want to leave the beautiful library here. I guess I could've stayed here for the Christmas break but my mom would've been expecting me.

"Hello? Aisley? " said Taylor.

"What?" I asked as Taylor disrupted my thoughts.

"You were staring into space. Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh. I was just thinking about stuff." I replied.

I chowed down my Magical Pandacorn cereal when a letter dropped from an owl and hit my head. The owl should've had better aim. I opened the letter and it said:

_Dear Aisley,_

_I'm sorry but you cannot come home for Christmas break because your face is very ugly. Seriously. You should fix that. Anyway, Merry early Christmas! _

_From, _

_your snazzy mom_

I wasn't surprised that she would've said that. We had a rocky relationship. My mom was a nomad. A nomad was a person who doesn't stay in one place. They just move around to places. We'd carry a tipi and we would hunt our food. The Native American days ain't over yet! Since we were nomads, I didn't go to a muggle school. My mom tutored me. So that was a crash course of my life at home.

XXX

Apparently, I was the only Ravenclaw who had stayed behind for Christmas break. It was really boring because Jason was not here so there was no one to talk to. There was Taylor but she's… Taylor.

Anywho, I was in my empty dorm room reading a book.

"And so it came to pass that I, Malchior of Nol, did lay siege to the dread dragon of Rorek."

Then I was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door to find a jolly Professor Martel.

"Good morning Aisley! We have 2 new students and I would like to you to show them around. Also, they're going be to staying at the Ravenclaw common room so you won't be lonely!" said Professor Martel.

"I would love to!" I replied.

"Thank you! They're in the library waiting for you." informed Professor Martel.

I headed to the library and found the 2 new students. There was a girl and a boy. The girl was tall with brownish blackish hair. From what I could read from her facial expression, she looked disgusted by the library. The boy had the same hair colour and he was glued to his book, "One thousand magical herbs and fungi".

"Hello. I'm Aisley I will be giving you guys a tour of Hogwarts." I greeted the two n00bs.

"Hi. I'm Riley." said the n00b named Riley.

"Hey. I'm Haden." said Haden.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said.

The tour started from the top floor to the bottom floor. I showed them each and every classroom while explaining stuff to them as any other tour guide would do. During the tour, Riley's head went back and forth and left and right, looking like a confused chicken. It's as if she was looking for something specific. When I showed them the Quidditch pitch, she started to squeal like a baby seal.

"Eeeeek! OMG! This is the Quidditch pitch! I can't wait for Quidditch!" exclaimed Riley.

Haden just rolled his eyes. His facial expression was filled with disgust at the mention of Qudditch. Does he hate the sport? Although, when it comes to academics, it's a whole new story. When we visited the potions class, he just couldn't help it but fangirl over brass scales.

"Wow. This is so cool. I have the same brass scales at home!" noticed Haden.

It seems that anything that is academic related, he starts to fangirl about it. But Riley is the polar opposite. When Haden starts to fangirl over something, Riley just shakes her head.

"LAME!" said Riley.

So, I'm deducing that she only likes Quidditch. That explains why she looked disgusted in the library.

Finally, after all the fangirling from Haden and all the "LAME!" from Riley, the tour was finally finished.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts?" I asked them.

"OMG, OMG, OMG ,OMG! I love the Quidditich pitch! I want to play Quidditch so bad! Other than that, I didn't like anything else. Books are LAME!" stated Riley.

"I think Quidditch is such a reckless game! Books are more important. It increases your chance of a successful life." protested Haden.

"Quidditch is NOT a reckless game! Life is not all about books ya know!" sneered Riley.

"And life is not all about Quidditch either!" said Haden.

"Aisley! Tell Mr. Nerd that books are stupid!" demanded Riley.

"Tell this pig that Quidditch is useless!" demanded Haden.

"Um… I think your life should be well balanced. There is a time to study or read books and there is also a time to just have fun. I personally think Quidditch is a wonderful sport!" I answered to these biquering things.

They were both silent, thank Merlin. Unfortunately, it only lasted for 30 seconds…

"Whatever. I'm heading to the library." said Haden as he strutted away like a diva.

That left Riley and I.

"Sooooo. Wanna do something?" offered Riley.

"Sure." I replied.

"Snowball fight!" shouted Riley.

She picked up a handful of snow and threw it at my face. In retaliation, I threw a dozen of snowballs at high speed. She threw twice the amount of snowballs at me. She always hit me right in the face, so my face started to go numb. She is really good at aiming. happened to walk past by us and Riley accidentally threw a snowball at him.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! I am sooooooo sorry. That was an accident." apologized Riley.

"You should know better you fat seal! What were you doing anyway playing such idiotic game! This game is now banned in Hogwarts!" declared .

He briskly walked away, muttering to himself about fat seals.

"Wow. What a killjoy! And did he just call me a fat seal?" remarked Riley.

"At least he didn't give you detention." I said.

"What will we do now?" she asked.

"Let's make snowmen!" I said.

After an hour or so, we had a whole legion of snowmen! There were all different kinds of snowmen. Some were evil looking and some were happy looking.

I honestly felt very proud from the outcome.

Then, I looked at the time and it read12:00.

"It's lunch time!" I said.

We both left our army of snowmen for lunch.

XXX

Riley, Haden and I ate together. Riley started rambling about Quidditch and how it's so awesome. Haden didn't talked a bit. He was glued to his book "The History of Magic." Finally, he talked.

"What did you guys do?" he asked.

"We had a snowball fight." I replied.

"Yeah, and I accidentally threw a snowball at this dude. He started to spaz at me for throwing a snowball at him. He banned the game at Hogwarts! Who does he think he is? The Queen?! He also called me a Fat seal! What is his problem!" rambled Riley.

"The killjoy was Professor Green. He isn't very nice. After the incident, we made an army of snowmen." I said.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun." He said.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I was in the library reading." he replied.

"That sounds BORING and LAME! You should have some fun! Join us with our army of snowmen. You can be the lieutenant." Riley commented.

"No. I'd rather spend my time doing something productive that will benefit my future instead of something silly like that." he said.

"C'mon, you should try it. It's really fun. Please." I said.

"Fine." He said.

XXX

As we were heading to our army of snowmen, we found that they are ALIVE!? They were running around in circles causing trouble and throwing snowballs at any moving target. How did the snowmen become ALIVE? Was it even possible? From what I was seeing, it's possible and it's REAL. While we were trying to process the chaos, they finally realized we were there, mouths gaping. They threw a TON of snowballs that the snowballs were some sort of a blanket covering the sky because the sky wasn't in view anymore. The snowballs blocked it. Before the snowballs smacked us, someone shouted something.

"_Protego_!" shouted Riley.

An invisible dome shaped force field protected us from the physco snowmen.

The snowballs just bounced off the forcefield.

"What did you guys do?! How did this happened?!" demanded Haden who was obviously outraged from the chaos.

"This is not our work! I don't know who did this!" I replied, trying to defend Riley and I.

"Will you guys hurry the chit chat. Let's kick some snowmen butts!" she said.

The force field that protected us from harm suddenly disappeared.

"INCENDIO!" Riley shouted.

Fire bursted out of her wand as if it was a flamethrower. 5 snowmen melted instantly.

Jimmy and I watched Riley, as she "kicked some snowmen butts", her words, not mine.

"C'mon guys! Are you going to leave me alone to battle a whole legion of snowmen?" she asked.

Haden and I joined in with Riley and soon, all the snowmen are terminated. We bro-fisted each other for our victory.

"That Incendio action was pretty cool." I commented.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Haden.

Riley just shrugged.

"It was nothing." She said.

Unfortunately, our victory party didn't last a mere minute. Professor Mcgonnal was there, standing with her arms crossed and a look of horror on her confronted us.

"How did these snowmen come alive? You could've been burned from Incendio! What were you thinking!" said an outraged Professor.

"I don't know. Riley and I made an army of snowmen for fun. When we came back, they were alive." I said.

"Tskkk. Tskkk. You three will not be participating in the Christmas Eve dinner." said Professor Mcgonall. She then walked away as if she saw nothing.

"We can't attend the Christmas Eve dinner!? What will we eat!?" screamed Riley. She took refuge in a corner and started sobbing.

"It's my first day and I'm already in trouble. I wasn't even part of this!" screamed Haden. He joined Riley in the corner sobbing.

"C'mon guys. It's not all bad." I said, trying to cheer them up.

"Not all bad? This will be in my permanent record! This can ruin my whole entire future!?" said Haden.

"You're worried about your future? Bugger that! What will we eat!?" screamed Riley.

I sighed. Riley and Haden were fighting again.

XXX

_**DING, DING, DING.**_

The bell was dining, signangling the young wizards that it's time to eat dinner.

For us, it's more of mocking us that we're not attending the Christmas Eve dinner.

Anyway, we all have calmed down. A bit.

Riley is still sulking in her corner and Haden has kinda cooled down.

"Once I get my hands on that pig who framed us, I will kill his loved ones in any horrendous death I can think if in front of him. Then, I will send a cannibal to eat him alive!" he said.

Ok. He hadn't really calmed down.

"Do you see that Aisley?" asked a horrified Riley.

She was on the floor pointing at. Air?

"Um. No?" I replied.

"It's the to-t-t-o-f-uuuu!? Shut up tofu! Stop mocking me! I don't care if I'm not participating in the Christmas Eve feast!" shouted Riley to her "tofu" friend.

Riley is now crunched up in a ball, her eyes sealed shut and her hands sealing her ears.

What is with her and food?

I sighed. What are we supposed to do? Steal food from the Christ Eve feast? At least that will fix Riley's problem and the food can also ease Haden's mind.

"Listen up guys!" I said.

They both looked up at me.

"I have an idea…" I announced.

XXX

Together, we conjured a plan. I'll admit, it's not the best plan. We didn't have a lot of time because Riley started to go really crazy that she started to fight with her "tofu" friend.

Our plan is to steal food from the kitchen. How? You will see…

We caught Sophie and Alice at the last minute before they headed to the Great Hall for the Christmas Eve feast.

I tapped Sophie and Alice on the shoulder when…

"Who the heck are you, you pervert!? Stop touching me for Budha's sake!" screeched Sophie.

Jimmy, Riley and I backed up a bit. She's spazzy, just like her sister Taylor.

"Sorry about her, she's having a bad day." explained Alice.

"Ok. Can you help us find the kitchen because we got in trouble so we can't parti-" I said.

"Sure! We know the way!" said Alice and Sophie in unison.

XXX

Alice and Sophie stopped, near the Hufflepuff common room. They walked up to a painting of a pear and tickled it. What the heck…

It opened and revealed a bunch of house elves. They're really short and they have pointy ears coming out of their head. They had big blue puppy eyes and a wrinkly face from all the hard work they had been doing.

They were wearing a white toque and an apron. They were scrambling along in the kitchen, and their feet waddling on the black and white checkered floor. Some were carrying dirty pots and some were cooking meals. When we entered, their blue eyes instantly went straight at us.

"Hmm. Bonjour, mon ami! What brings you here, young wizards?" an elf asked us.

He was wearing a monocle on his left eye and has a black and bushy mustache. He had a toque like everyone else but he's wearing a white double vested jacket, black and white checkered pants that matched the floor and a pair of polished black shoes.

"Uh, we're here for-" said Haden but was interrupted.

"FOOD! Ya, have any?!" demanded Riley.

"Of course, mon ami! This is the kitchen. But, shouldn't you be eating at the Great Hall like everyone else? There is plenty of food there because it's the Christmas Eve feast!" exclaimed the elf who I'm guessing is the "head" chef.

"Yeah, but we can't." said Haden.

"Why?" asked the head chef.

"Just give us some food little man!" threatened Riley.

He backed away and revealed a stash of food.

"Take all you want! Just don't hurt me!" pleaded the head chef.

Our mouthes started to water. There were different kinds of food and it smelled delicious.

Riley jumped in the stash of food and is practically swimming in it. Then, I saw Alice and Sophie stuffed handfuls of food in their shirt and ran off. What's the hurry?

I turned around to find an angered Professor Mcgonnall.

"What do you think you're doing!? Sneaking in the kitchen!? How did you even know the kitchen is here!?" said Professor Mcgonnal.

"Um…we were just hungry and-" I tried to explain to her.

"This young wizard was threatening me! Leave my kitchen this instant! You are never welcomed back!" shouted the head chef.

We headed out the kitchen in shame. I'm angry. Sophie and Alice leave without even giving us a warning!? I hate them!

"You three will have a punishment for this foolish action of yours…" said the angry Professor.

XXX

_You must clean the toilets!_

I can still hear Professor Mcgonnall's voice echoing in my head.

Riley and I cleaned the girl's washrooms and Jimmy cleaned the guy's washroom alone.

There are about a MILLION washrooms! At least that's what it felt like.

Let's just say, I've seen things that no one should ever see. I felt sick.

How could Professor Mcgonnal do this to us!? Did I mention you can't use magic!?

It was already night when Riley and I finished cleaning the stupid toilets. Is Haden finished? Whatever. I'm exhausted! I went to my room and had a good night sleep.

XXX

"Aisley! Wake up!" said Haden in a low voice.

Auggg! I checked the time and it was,4:00am! He wakes up at 4:00am! I was up late at night cleaning dirty toilets and he wakes me up at 4:00am! What is his problem!

I reluctantly got up and gave him a death glare.

"What do you want!? It's 4:00am!" I scolded him but in a whisper because I didn't want to wake up Riley who was snoring.

"Merry Christmas!" he said with a grin.

I forgot all about Christmas!

"Oh. Merry Christmas to you too!" I responded.

"C'mon! Aren't you going to open some presents!" he said.

We tip toed to the common room and in the middle sat a fat evergreen tree. It had ALOT of presents under it.

After searching in the pile of presents, I found 4 presents that had my name on it.

I started with a small box shaped present. I unwrapped it and found a cardboard box. It's sealed tight with duct tape. I take the duct tape off and opened the box to find a ring and an envelope. I examined the ring in my hand. It's a gold ring with the word croissant on it.

_Dear Aisley, _

_This is your father. I would like to wish you a Merry Christmas! How is your mother doing? Is she still a nomad? Anyway, do your best at Hogwarts or else… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anywho, remember me my piglet and hopefully we can meet. _

_From, _

_your snazzy father_

_P.S Don't throw away the ring! It's a very special ring that has been passed down by generation by generation._

I'm in utter shock right now! My mom told me he's dead! She lied! Also, how does he know I'm in Hogwarts!?

Stalker much, and did he call me a piglet!?

I stuff the letter in my pocket. That letter won't ruin my Christmas! I opened my other 4 presents. I got a toilet plunger from Hagrid, a wizard chess board from Taylor, and a book about the history of magic from Amelia. Then, I took the the last present which was badly wrapped. I ripped apart the wrapping paper and found a panda plush which was the cutest thing ever. On the back was a letter. It read:

_Dear Aisley,_

_Thank you for the tour of Hogwarts. It 's very much appreciated. You were an excellent tour guide and I think Riley would say the same thing. Anyway, do you want to hang out after lunch? _

_From, _

_Haden_

I turned to Haden and hugged him.

"Thank you for the panda plush! It's so adorable! Also, I would love to hang out with you after lunch. Oh! You don't have to go through the trouble of writing a letter. You could've just ask me." I said.

"Yes! I mean, that's cool, I'm glad you like it. I made that panda plush myself. I wanted it to be special even though I just met you yesterday." Haden said.

" So, what did you get?" I asked him.

"I got a biography about Romolus!" he responded.

XXX

It took 3 hours for Riley to wake up.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! It's Christmas!" she screeched.

She ran to the pile of presents and grabbed one that looks like a broom stick. She ferociously tear the wrapping paper as if she's a hungry tiger.

"Yes! I got the Nimbus 2000!" she said as she held her new broom stick in the air.

Riley started dancing because she got a Nimbus 2000 while Haden rolled his eyes. I should be happy but the letter from my dad is still bothering me. Even though it bothered me, I had the ring on. He said it's special so I don't want to throw it out.

XXX

Ever since Riley received her broom stick, she went on rambling about it, like "I can't wait until I can use it!"

We're heading to the great hall hall for lunch. While we ate, Riley is still rambling on about Quidditch and her broom stick.

"This is the BEST Christmas ever! I can't believe I got the Nimbus 2000!" she said again for the millionth time.

"Riley, we get it! You got a broom stick! So what? It's not nearly as cool as my biography about Romolus." said Haden.

"My Nimbus 2000 is wayyyy better than your stupid book!" said Riley.

"My book is not STUPID! At least I'm learning something! Unlike your broom stick thing!" said Haden who is obviously outraged from what Riley said.

"You're learning about someones life! Don't you think that's a bit creepy you stalker!?" retorted Riley who is equally mad as Haden.

They're fighting again. I had to stop them from killing each other.

"Will you guys stop fighting. The Nimbus 2000 and the biography about Romolus are both equal in value." I said.

"I still think the Nimbus 2000 is better than that book" stated Riley.

"I still think that the biography about Romolus is better than that stick thing." stated Haden.

They both left the Great Hall and left me alone with my cold soup. I sighed. Then, before they could open the door, Professor Party Pooper. Professor Green, jumped out of the door and rudely pointed his chubby finger at Riley.

"You stole my necklace you fat seal! Thief! Thief!" accused .

We all gasped.

**Amelia's P.O.V:**

This is boring.

I thought Hogwarts would be all fun and swag at Christmas, and that it would be nice to have a whole dorm to myself, but I guess not. Instead, it's completely _boring_. There's nothing to dooo!

I lied down on the four poster, staring up at the ceiling (or, the bed's ceiling). I sighed. Jason was gone. Katherine was gone. Sure, Taylor's still here, but Taylor is….Taylor…And I'm pretty sure the only Slytherins staying besides me is Malfoy and his cronies. Maybe they'd be cool this time and…

No.

Then I guess my only other option is Aisley. No wonder where she is though. Nevertheless, I got off my lazy ass and sat up, heading toward the door. When I reached the common room, I found Malfoy sitting in my favourite chair (Oh great, I'll have to disinfect it later...).

"Malfoy, please get out of my chair" I said as I strutted over to where he was.

"Mind your own business, Thomas! Why don't you go around and prance over the school, like your other friend Emoarmy" Scorpius snapped, not looking away from his book.

Ignoring him, I stealthily peered over his shoulder, and saw that he was _writing_, not reading. Why would he be writing? We didn't get any homework…Maybe he was writing a letter, which would make this all the more interesting…

Luckily, I managed to catch glimpses of what he was writing:

…_.Snobby children….Rin's leaving…Lonely…Stupid Princess…Stupid parents….I wish I could-_

**SLAM.**

I felt the rush of wind as Malfoy slammed his paper onto the table in front of him. As he turned around, his cold, yet red and steaming face was defiantly noticeable.

"Didn't I say to mind your OWN business? You know, there'ssuch a thing as privacy! Don't go snooping around my journal…"Scorpius murmured the last few words.

"A journal? What? Like a diary?!" I burst out laughing. How ironic a mean, little, pesky spirit like Malfoy could _ever _write in a _diary!_

"Just shut up and leave!" Malfoy demanded his face as hot as lava.

"Why should I listen to you? Fine, I'll go, but not because you told me, but because I want to" I snapped.

Turned around I dashed out of the common room, the wall slamming behind me. Stupid Malfoy…A cursed little boy, he is!

Well, now that _that's _over, time to find Aisley. My first thought was to look in the Library, since that's where Aisley usually goes during her free time. I guess she's kind of a book-a-holic, but not as much as Malfoy or Katherine.

"But the Library is all the way on the 2nd floor…"I thought out loud. Hopefully, the adventure will be fun.

As I turned around the first corridor of the 1st floor, I spotted McGonagall and Martel talking frantically in whispers.

Seems interesting.

Like a stealthy ninja, I crept behind a wall and peered around it so that I got a good view of the teachers, and was still able to hear the conversation.

"….New students…I don't know whether it will work out…Can I really trust her?" I caught snatches of McGonagall's conversation. I leaned a bit more, then deciding to kneel on the floor in front of me.

"Certainly! She is very easy to get along with, I assure you it was right to entrust her with this position! In fact, I'm thinking of making her Prefect, in fact maybe even Head Girl when she's older!" Martel chuckled with delight. How weird…I wonder who they're talking about? At least I know it's a girl, so it can't be that stuck up Malfoy…How, how lovely it would be if it was me! In fact, I bet it is!

"Excuse me," I said as I jumped up, making myself noticeable to the two fat Professors. "What was that you were talking about?" I asked.

"Young Lady," McGonagall said,

"Sneaky Thomas," Martel followed,

"You shouldn't be snooping around! Mind your own business!" both Professors shouted in unison. Wow, they sound a lot like Malfoy.

"Whatever, can't help it if I'm curious? Anyways, I'll be on my way now" I said and walked past the Professors. I can't wait to talk about this to Aisley! Going at a spirit, I darted past corridor after corridor, and stopped at a water fountain. Assuming the length of this school, dashing around like that is hard work!

I pushed down the lever and opened my mouth when a door I've never noticed before slammed open behind me. I swiftly turned around and saw a tall, handsome, long and black haired boy with brown eyes exit through the door with one of those doctor surgical masks on.

"Oh, hello" he greeted before making to leave.

"WAIT!" I screamed. I don't think that was necessary, but anything to get someone's attention.

The boy sighed, taking off his mask. "What is it? You know, I'm on a schedule…" He snapped.

"Uh…Uh…"I muttered. For some reason, this boy made me nervous…"What was that room, or that place, you just left from?" I finally asked after a few minutes.

"That was the boy's toilets" He replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh…"I answered. Of course, how could I be so stupid? There was even a sign…I could feel my cheeks getting warmer every second.

"So…You're a student here, right? Staying for Christmas break?" He asked, probably trying to break the ice.

"Yes, of course! I've never seen you before. What Year are you in? What house are you in? How are you-"I was cut off midsentence by his soft, sweet chuckling.

"Whoa, one question at a time. Let's start with my name. My name is Haden Blue, and I'm new here. Just arrived a few weeks, actually. Next term, I supposed to be in Year 3, and the Headmistress said I'd be placed in a house after Christmas break." Haden explained.

"Oh! What fun! I'll look forward to that!" I replied. "My name is Amelia Thomas (Yes, it is I, the great one, The Girl Who Lived!). I'm in Slytherin. But don't let that throw you off, I'm not snobby and stuck up like those other Slytherins. I'm a good one. And, I'm, Uh, actually in my first year here…"I could feel my cheeks flush a bit.

"You're the Girl Who Lived? Sweet! I actually know some other first years as well. There's my sister, and there's also this nice and sweet (Unlike my sister) girl named Aisley." Haden said. My mouth dropped open the moment he said _Aisley_, but I quickly closed it (You know, it wouldn't make a good impression if I came off as weird…).

But really? Aisley is nice and sweet? I doubt that…"Anyway, it's been nice meeting you!" Jimmy waved as he headed off in the direction of the library.

"WAIT!" I yelled once more. Oh gosh, I must seem creepy now. "Uh, I mean, where are you headed?" I asked.

"To the library!" He cheered, and smiled a perfect smile.

"Cool! I'm going there too! Want to, uh, go together?" I asked nervously.

"Sure!" He smiled. "Oh, and by the way, _never_ cross that teacher, McGonagall. Her punishments are _ghastly_." Haden warned.

"Trust me, I know" I smiled. I was right, the adventure _was _fun.

XXX

I peeked into the library with Haden. No Aisley.

"Ohhh! I've seen this place before, but I still find it so exciting!"Haden exclaimed as he started dancing around the library, doing cute little spins and jumps.

"What are you-"I barely had time to ask when Haden grabbed my arm and pulled me into the same kind of dance, twirling and spinning me around like a top. I had no idea what was going on as blurred images obscured my vision, and the laughter of Haden filled the air.

"Ugh…"I moaned. At that moment, Haden quickly let go of me, and left me toppling down onto the floor, leading the librarian to hiss at us with a quick "_Shhh!_"

"Opps! Sorry!" Haden apologized.

"It's alright. But I must say, you really are random" I said as Haden pulled me up onto my feet.

"Again, I'm sorry. I just get so _excited_ at the library!" Haden sang. He's really making me want to puke, and not just because of how dizzy I am…"By the way," He started, sitting down at a table and motioning me to join him. "If you were wondering why I had that doctor surgical mask on, it was because I had to actually _clean_ the boy's toilets!" Haden explained.

"Seriously? Ha! How did that happen?!" I asked in between laughs, though Haden did not seem amused.

"My trouble maker of a sister got me involved in one of her pranks" Haden exclaimed. "Honestly, does she have to drag me into everything?"

"Cool! What was her prank?" I asked. Haden looked shocked for a moment, then continued.

"Because of _another_ prank she pulled earlier (Which she also dragged me into), we weren't allowed to eat at the Great Hall. Then, my sister comes up with some _genius_ plan to sneak into the kitchens to get food, but that backfired too. And the thing that sucks the most is that I have to clean the toilets _alone_, whereas my sister has her friend helping her…Honestly, I didn't do anything, yet I get the worst punishment! You know, I really don't understand my sister. She's so...I don't know…Hard to deal with" Haden finally finished his rant.

"Oh. I see. I have a cousin that's hard to deal with too. He used to always use me as his punching bag" I explained briefly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Of course, your situation is a lot worse…"Haden calmed down after this. "So, what house do you think I'll be in?" Haden asked.

"Hopefully Slytherin. It'd be fun to have you around. There's this nasty kid name Scorpius, and even though he's only in the first Year, he's such a jerk!" I warned.

"Then I guess I really would like being there for you. But I'd also have to look after my sister (You know, she's nothing without me. Without me, she'd be _dead_ by now)." Haden said a sorry look in his eyes. The kind you'd never see in Malfoy's.

"Doesn't she have Aisley?" I asked.

"I guess she does, but…I don't know, I admit I couldn't live without my sister either…" Haden said, becoming interested in his shoes.

"That's….Nice…"I said awkwardly.

"So…Uh…Tell me about this Scorpius?" Haden asked.

"Right, sure. Though I doubt anyone would ever want to hear about him. Anyway, you can tell Malfoy's a jerk when you first meet him. He's so rude and snobby and selfish and-"I was cut off by Haden.

"…Did you say Malfoy?" Haden asked skeptically.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Malfoy is Scorpius's last name" I confirmed.

"Of course I know that, Amelia! I'm not stupid! But…Malfoy…My dad talks about Malfoy at home…His dad, I'm guessing"Haden added that last part quickly."My dad says Mr. Malfoy is really…Snobby, I guess. Always flashing his galleons around…"

"His son is the same. He has these cronies that act as body guards, and since he's pure blood and rich, he thinks he just owns the school! He always walks around with this annoying swagger. But he's just some poser!" I ranted. Silence filled the room for awhile, so I quickly added, "It really sucks that the only other Slytherin staying is Malfoy. But get this: Malfoy has a _diary_. I saw it myself. Can you believe that? Someone as mean and harsh as Malfoy, having something a _lady_ would usually carry around" I snickered.

"Really? You know, you really shouldn't be snooping around in other people's business" Haden warned a stern look on his face.

"Oh, it was just an accident. I was walking around, and…Thought it was book, and then I started reading and I…Realized it was a diary, and then I put it right back" I explained awkwardly. I know this wasn't true, but…Haden seems different from the rest, and I don't want him to think wrongly of me.

"Good for you, Amelia! You did the right thing!" Haden patted me on my back, sending goose bumps running up my spine."You know…Maybe Scorpius is different than his Father. You said you and Scorpius were the only ones staying; maybe he's just lonely or angry and takes it out on you. Maybe we could all hang out with him later?" Haden suggested.

"No way! I know him well enough…Besides, He _knows_ I snooped, he won't want anything to do with me now." I sighed. Haden nodded. "So, uh, where are you staying?" I asked, feeling my face get hot for some reason…

"I'm staying in the Ravenclaw common room with my sister, since Aisley is the only Ravenclaw staying for Christmas. I have to admit, I hope I get into Ravenclaw. I just _love_ their design, their colours, their books…Plus, I'd get to see Aisley. I mean, she's the first person I met here (Besides my sister, and the Headmistress of course)!"

Haden squealed. I couldn't help but lower my spirits when he said this.

"It would be nice if you were a Slytherin, though…I mean, we also have nice books and there's…Me…"I whispered so quietly it was barely comprehendible.

"Pardon?" Haden asked, confused.

"I just remembered!" I yelled. Ok, my face definitely looked like a tomato now. "I was going to tell Aisley this, but…Actually, don't tell her. While I was on my way here, I overheard Professor Martel and McGonagall talking about someone. And I think that someone was _Aisley._ McGonagall said she wasn't sure if she could trust Aisley with the new students. Martel said that Aisley was completely trustworthy _and_ that she was thinking of making Aisley Prefect _and_ Headgirl when she gets older" I explained. I actually really wanted to tell him this, and now was a perfect time to cover up.

"Lucky…"Haden moaned. Strangely, his moan sounded attractive..."Prefect _and_ Headgirl? Aisley _really_ must be cool" Haden said.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said softly. It seemed like he had high respect for Aisley…

**FLIP**_**.**_

"Ow!" I screeched.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Haden repeated. He was standing up, and I was lying down on the floor, rubbing my head, the table _on top_ of me. It seems as if Haden had suddenly stood up, flailing the table onto me…

"Why would you do that?!" I practically barked. Seeing Haden's guilty face, I calmed down. "Never mind, it's alright" I said with a smile.

"Here, I'll help you up. It's the least I can do" Haden said, grabbing my hand (Why does this feel so awkward?) and lifting me up. "I'm so sorry. But I just realized how late it is. I bet I was supposed to be back at the common room ages ago…I have to go now, but it was really nice hanging out with you. I'll see you later!" Haden waved goodbye as he dashed out of the room.

I sighed and walked out myself. As I walked through the corridors, I encountered Sophie and Alice.

"Hey, could I asked you guys something?"I said, stopped the twins in their tracks.

"Sure, what is it little one?" Both said in unison. Ok, that was creepy…

"I need you to get me Scorpius's diary for Christmas. I know it's kind of selfish to ask for something, but I really need it. I'll even pay you 5 galleons" I could swear, Sophie and Alice's eyes turned into money signs at the mention of galleons.

"Of course!" Alice said.

"No problem!" Sophie continued.

"In fact, we know exactly how to make it more enjoyable!" The twins said in unison, once again.

"Uh…Ok…Bye, thanks again" I waved bye and headed for the Slytherin common room. Weird how I started the day trying to find Aisley, and ended it by flirting with her friend…

XXX

It's Christmas.

And this year, I was a lot more excited than any other Christmas I'd had.

Seriously, all my gifts in the past were lumps of coal…

I immediately jumped out of bed and found heaps of presents piled up near it. Who knew so many people love me?

I picked up the one farthest from me. It was standing at the foot of the stairs and was poorly wrapped with brown paper. I teared it open (Oh how I love opening presents!) and peered inside. In lay a brown, new teddy bear along with a card in its paw. Seriously?

Shouldn't people know I'm a bit too old for this stuff?

I ripped open the letter carelessly and began to read.

_Dear Amelia,_

_We just met yesterday, so I guess I don't really know you. But I consider you as a friend, so I decided to get you something. Late last night, I sewed this bear for you. I had to stay up all last night, and I didn't get any sleep, but it was worth it! I named him_ _Charles, as it says on his collar. But you can change it if you want. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I thought it was cute. Merry Christmas!_

_-Haden_

I felt like crying. How could I consider throwing this away whenHaden made this with his own two hands? And to think, I didn't even get him anything…I'm such a bad friend! I stared at Charles with a new light, and hugged him. If you think about it, it was kind of like an indirect hug with Haden….

I softly placed Charles on my bed and proceeded to my next present. This one, unlike Haden's, was beautifully wrapped in green and white paper. A name tag on the box revealed it was from Katherine. Come to think of it, how did all these presents get here? Haden can't get into the Slytherin common room, and Katherine isn't even at Hogwarts…Even so, I carefully ripped the wrapping paper (I was thinking on keeping this for later…) and looked inside. I have to admit, I was disappointed. Katherine had got me a book entitled _Hogwarts A History: Special Edition!_ With no note. Maybe I'd give this to Haden.

On and on, I opened the rest of my presents. A Golden Snitch model from Jason. Fake glasses from Aisley. The comfiest pillow (According to him,) from Andrew. Flute thing from Hagrid.

Chocolate frogs and sweets from the Wright family (Why would they send me stuff?).

Finally, I came down to my last two presents. I grabbed for one, which was red spotted with orange dots. I smirked and I viciously teared the wrapping paper and lifted the book from the box. It had no name, but I could tell immediately what it was. Malfoy's Diary. The box had no name inside or outside it, but I could tell it was from Alice and Sophie. Strange how fast and effectively they work.

Ignoring my other present, I leaped onto my bed, Charles in my lap, opened to a random page, and began reading.

**_December 1st, Friday, 7:00 PM, 2020:_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm dreading the next few weeks. That reason is, Journal, that it's almost Christmas break! I know I should be happy like all the other joyful children, but I'm just sad. I read the forms, and the only other Slytherin staying over is that dreadful Thomas! Honestly, she thinks she's so full of herself! It's such a shame Rin isn't staying. I wonder what she's up to._

_Today, when I was at charm's class, I saw Rin performing _Alohomora_. She's so talented_…_Unlike those fat idiots, Princess and Fregly. I tell you, they're like walking snot balls!_

**_December 5th, Tuesday, 8:00 AM, 2020:_**

_Well, it's official. My parents hate me. They want me dead. Today, at breakfast, a note from them saying that they didn't want me over for Christmas because of "work" (I don't believe. They're just making excuses, as always...). Here, I'll show you exactly what they wrote:_

Dear Son,

Please don't come over for Christmas this year. We are busy and do not want to be disturbed by your ugly face.

-Your parents.

_Can you believe the nerve of them? I just want to _Avada Kedavra _them!_

I stopped reading there. Maybe this is why Malfoy is so mean; his parents are mean to him! I really should find out who this Rin person it, it could be exciting and interesting information! Because as far as I know, there's no one named Rin in 1st Year Slytherin, so Rin must be a nickname. But it's Christmas, and I'm too lazy, so I'll look into that later. Ohh….This is so fun! It's like reading a sitcom!

Lastly, I picked up my last gift. It wasn't wrapped at all, it was just a box. I opened the box and found a purple, smooth, thin and silky cloak. I picked it up and ran my fingers along the rim, and as I did so, the fabric seemed to disappear, though I could still feel it.

I snatched the note inside the box and began to read.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I found this awhile ago. It was your father's invisibility cloak. I feel that now you are old enough to finally use it. But remember, use it wisely! Have fun!_

_-Anonymous_

So this is an invisibility cloak? Sweet! I could use this to sneak up on people, and, and…Spy on Malfoy without him knowing! I'll have to remember to try that out later.

I decide to head into the Common Room and see if Malfoy is there. It'd be real laugh seeing him while I know all his secrets. I jump down the stairs, but not before I grabbed _Hogwarts A History: Special Edition!_ And, to my delight, found Malfoy waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello" I greeted a smirk on my face.

"How was your Christmas morning?" Malfoy asked in an undelightful tone.

He could learn a thing or two from Haden.

"Nice, nice. How was yours?" I asked, but in the kind of tone that you can tell I didn't care.

"My parents didn't get me anything…"Scorpius muttered.

"Awww, don't be sad. At least you have parents!" I snapped at him before running out of the common room, the wall slamming behind me like yesterday.

I was heading over to the Gryffindor common room when I stumbled into Haden. Literally. I was dashing up the stairs onto the first floor when I crashed into Haden, losing my balance and stumbling backwards. Luckily, he grabbed my arm (Which made me tingle at the touch…) and pulled me up, saving me from a possible death.

"Sorry" He apologized.

"No problems and Thank You two times. I love Charles, by the way" I added.

"Really? Thanks! It took me a long time to make that…"Haden said.

"I'm sorry I didn't, uh, send you anything, but I actually have your gift right here" I pulled out the copy of _Hogwarts A History: Special Edition! _And handed it over. Haden took with awe in his face.

"Sweet! Thanks a bunch, Amelia! I won't forget this! Ohh, I've always wanted this ever since it came out! "Haden squealed. I nodded.

"By the way, remember when you suggested hanging out with Malfoy at the library yesterday?" I asked.

"Yep, I do" He replied.

"You think maybe we could do that today?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure! Of course! What time?" He asked.

"How about after lunch? We'll have plenty of time, and I have things to do this morning." I answered.

"Cool. Me too" Haden nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you then!" I waved and ran off ahead. Little didHaden know that he, kind of, sort of, agreed to go out on a date with me (Besides the fact that _Malfoy_ is coming. Maybe I could make up with an excuse and said he couldn't come because, uh, he's doing homework?)! I skipped along the halls of Hogwarts, a great smile pasted on my face. Surely, this is the best Christmas I've ever had!

XXX

I stood at the Gryffindor common room door (I've seen it before, thanks to Andrew) awkwardly. Should I knock? I don't see a doorbell…I mean; I don't know the common room password…

I banged my knuckles against the painting of that Fat Lady and waited. Slowly, the door creaked up and the peculiar face of Elena Wright met mine.

"Oh, it's you" She said in a boring voice and opened the portrait wide open.

"Uh, thanks?" I thanked awkwardly. Elena nodded and headed up to the girls Dormitories. I could hear her yelling something about Taylor…

"Thomas?" Taylor said quizzically at the foot of the Girl's Dormitories.

"Uh, hi" I said awkwardly. "I'm here to-"

"Play with my sister, I now I know" Elena said in a drag. "Good thing, though. Taylor has been _whining_ this whole time that she had nothing to do. Well, now you do little sis." Then Elena walked back right up the Girl's Dormitories.

"Since when did your sister get so boring?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? She's always been this way" Taylor said.

"Hey, want to play Wizard Chess?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure, but I don't know how to play…"I said awkwardly.

"I'm sure it's just like Muggle chess. Come on! I'll show you!" Taylor dragged me up the Girl's Dormitories by my sleeve. "And while we're there, I'll show you my presents!" Taylor squealed. I wonder if she always acts like this, or if it's just because she's been lonely/ she got mental over the break.

When we arrived, Taylor starting talking crazily like a squirrel. "I got a book from Katherine, and of course, there are the candies you sent me" What? I didn't send her any candies…"Then there's the cake and this ugly jumper mom sent me" Taylor stuck out her tongue at the maroon jumper she was wearing with a big "T" on it. "And even _Jason_ sent me something! He sent me a _Golden Snitch Model!_" She squealed. I tried not to point out the fact that Jason also got me a Golden Snitch Model, too.

XXX

Lunchtime. I and Taylor had sort of restored our friendship, so we were heading towards the Great Hall now for lunch.

As we entered the hall, I spotted Haden from the corner of my eye, sitting with Aisley and some other girl at the Ravenclaw table. Anger flared up inside me. Why shouldn't he sit with me?

Then I remembered our "date", and I cooled down.

"So, uh, where to sit; Gryffindor or Slytherin table?" Taylor asked. I glanced at Gryffindor. The Wright family. I glanced at Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Gryffindor table. Definitely Gryffindor" I replied. _Plus, its closer to Ravenclaw…_I added in my mind.

We sat down at the table (Me beside Alice and Taylor) and gazed down at the glorifying turkey placed out before us.

"Sweet!" I heard Alice say beside me.

"Oh, Alice!" I piped up as I was about to send my fork into my mouth.

"Hmm?" She grunted with food in her mouth.

"Thanks for the, uh, gift" I said. She nodded in response. I secretly slipped the 5 galleons under her plate, and she smiled.

"YOU!" I hear a familiar, nasty voice call out. I turned around and saw the figure of Professor Green at the doorway, pointing an accusing finger at the direction of that girl Haden was sitting with. "You stole my necklace you fat seal! Thief! Thief!"

We all gasped. Literally, the whole Great hall. Even the teachers.

"That's ridiculous!" Haden stood up. "Riley would never do such a thing! Sure, she's a trouble maker, but _not_ a thief!"Haden yelled. Wow, he was actually standing up for her. Could they be…? Beside me, I could faintly hear Alice and Sophie giggling.

"Ohhh really?" Mr. Green snarled. "Well, what about _that?_" He pointed accusingly at "Riley's" cloak pocket, where, sure enough, a green necklace was dangling.

"What the-?" The girl said.

"HA HA! Guilty! Guilty!"Mr. Green started dancing around in circles, which was really disturbing.

"I swear I have no idea how it got there! I can give it back-"But Professor Green silenced the girl.

"You're going to come with me. Hopefully, we can get these expulsion papers filled out quickly…"Mr. Green said in a thoughtful voice. Instantly, the girl jumped out of her seat and starting sprinting the opposite direction, running out through the back door. Professor Green blinked for a second before pursuing her. Weird.

XXX

"Haden" I poked him as I saw him heading out of the Great Hall after lunch.

"Oh, hey" He waved.

"Remember, we're, uh, hanging out" I remind him. He better of not forgot…

"Of course! How could I forget?" Haden smiled. "Oh yeah, Aisley is coming too, by the way." My mind went blank. Aisley? How could she be coming?

"Hey, Scorpius! Haden called. Oh crap. That's right, Malfoy is coming too…

Malfoy stopped in his tracks, sending a puzzled look to Jimmy. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you" Malfoy said, walking up toHaden. "Hello, _Thomas_" Malfoy sneered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm new here, just came awhile. The name is Haden Blue" Haden held out a hand.

"Blue? My father knows the Blue family. Says they're 'Wanna be Malfoy's'" Malfoy snickered, and ignored the hand.

"So, uh, we're all hanging out now, right?"Haden confirmed.

Malfoy stared at Haden for awhile, then me, and finally answered. "Alright, I will hang out with you guys. But only because I have nothing to do" Haden lit up when he said this, but I guess you could say I lit down. Great, now Malfoy is definitely coming! So much for the date! Plus, there's Aisley, too…

"Oi! Aisley!"Haden called somewhere. Aisley immediately came up behind him, but lost her smile when she saw us. "Yay! The gangs all here!" Haden sang. "Ready to go?" He asked everyone. I have to be honest; all of us looked like we'd rather die than spend the day with each other, except for Haden.

XXX

Haden demanded we head to the library first, so that's where we went. Haden started off with the dancing (again) before we all sat down.

"So….What do we do now?" Malfoy asked. I'm guessing he's never really hung out with anyone before.

"What about Riley?" Aisley asked.

"Who's Riley?" I and Malfoy said in unison. Ok, that was creepy. Let that _never_ happen again.

"Riley's staying with Haden in my common room" Aisley briefly explained. I nodded.

"So, uh, what about her?" I asked again.

"Didn't you hear Mr. Green accusing her of stealing his necklace?" Aisley asked.

"I certainly did, and I will not stand for it!" Haden slammed his fist on to the table.

"Weird thing is, it seemed like she actually had it though" I pointed out.

"Hmmm….Hmmm….Whoever set this up must be some kind of genius!" Haden concluded.

"Yep, you're a great detective, Blue" Malfoy said.

"Thanks! Maybe you're not so bad, actually!" Haden smiled.

"Wait, so, are you saying you want us to team up or something and figure all this out, and prove Riley's innocence or something?" I asked skeptically. Haden and Aisley nodded.

"Dudes, we're not detectives" Malfoy said exasperated.

"But we could be! You know, I really care about Riley, and I don't want this to happen to her! It will ruin her future!" Haden protested.

"Look, if you all care about this Riley so much, I could just call my father, and he could set up court. You know, he's _very _good with business" Malfoy said proudly. Wow, he actually offered to do us a favour. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want your father doing this…"Haden said. I'm sure he meant it in the nicest may possible, yet I could still see Malfoy fuming.

"Instead, _I_ will be her trusty lawyer!" Haden declared. I face palmed myself at this.

"Haden, I've seen court shows (Well, I've glanced at them. If my Aunt or Uncle saw me looking at the TV, they'd kill me). You don't seem like a qualified lawyer." I said.

"Oh, are you sure? Check my records and you'll see I am _fully _qualified to be a lawyer" Haden said proudly. Malfoy rolled his eyes, but I have to admit, I respected him a bit more for that.

"Ok, so we'll need a plan" Aisley started.

"To prove her innocence!" Haden declared.

"You're all lucky I'm here, I am _great_ at politics" Malfoy said. Right…

"First of all, there's the fact that we were with Riley the whole day" Haden said.

"No we weren't. Not when we were sleeping or when we were cleaning the toilets" Aisley pointed out.

"That's right…I'll just have to provide evidence from her past, then…" Haden said.

"What if we could prove Professor Green was in his office the whole day, and that there was no time for her to steal it?" I nodded his head thoughtfully at this one.

"You may be onto something… Yes, yes! Anytime Riley wasn't with us, she was in trouble and serving her punishment! You're the best, Amelia!" Haden exclaimed, standing up and hugged me. I could feel my heart flutter.

"Uh, plus, we could check for fingerprints?" Malfoy suggested.

"Yes, that could work too" Haden said, still hugging me. Maybe this turned out more like a date than I thought.

"I'm tired…"Aisley whined suddenly. "How about we go to theRavenclaw common room?"

"Better Ravenclaw than Gryffindor" Malfoy shrugged.

"Sure! I'd love to show you guys around!" Haden said. I know he meant Malfoy and me, but I secretly hoped he meant only me…

We skipped off to the Ravenclaw tower (It's a long way from the library, so I bet it took at least half an hour…) and this magical wall-door thing spoke:

"Why is it always dark in space, when the sun is so bright, orbiting around it?"

Haden stepped forward and spoke, in a very scientific, important voice," The sun only seems very bright to us because we are so close and our atmosphere scatters the light. If we were 10 light years away from the sun, it would look like a tiny spec in a vast ocean of blackness and other specs.

It's like asking, 'Why does a street light only shine a half a block at night?' Our sun is like a speck of sand on a speck of sand in space." Haden explained. I had no idea what he was saying, but I had the feeling it was the right answer.

"Correct!" The door said, opening a passage. And so it was.

We all stepped into the Ravenclaw common room. The walls were bright blue and blue and silver furniture scattered everywhere. To one corner, there was a huge silver bookcase.

"Nice answer, Haden" Aisley said.

"Thanks! I've always been fascinated in space. In fact, when McGonagall gave me the sheet for extra classes to take this year, I immediately picked Astronomy. So fun!" Haden squealed.

"Who goes there?" A voice yelled out.

"It's us, Haden and Aisley" Haden groaned.

That Riley girl from before, the one who had stolen the necklace, slowly approached from the stairs. "Oh, right, it's you killjoys." Riley said before running down to join us. "Who are these people?" Riley pointed to me and Malfoy. I feel so out of place…

"This is Amelia Thomas, Slytherin, and the Girl Who Lived, and that other guy is Scorpius Malfoy" Haden introduced.

"Uh, cool…"Riley said.

"So, what happened with the necklace biz?" Aisley asked.

"I have it right here" Riley pulled it out of her pocket. "I started this whole chase with Green and I ended up hiding here." She explained.

"Shame, Riley! You shouldn't run away from the authorities" Haden scolded.

"Whatever. Though I wonder why this is so important to Green. I mean, it's just some stupid green necklace." Riley said.

"Maybe it has sentimental value" Aisley guessed.

"Hey, maybe I could practice my Transfiguration on it!" Riley exclaimed.

"No, you shouldn't! What if you ruin it?" Haden said.

"Well too bad for Mr. Green then" Riley said. She placed the necklace on the floor in front of a closet, pointed her wand at the necklace, and called," _Musa sapientum_ _fixa_ _transmutant!" _At once, the necklace transformed into the most perfect, yellow banana.

**BAM.**

At once, the closet had burst open, the door falling down to the side.

"BANANA!" A figure called, rushing over to the banana and stuffing it in its mouth at once without even peeling it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Riley screamed. The figure looked up, and stood to its full height. He was short, and was wearing a tattered Ravenclaw uniform. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and a crazed look on his face.

"There's other people here?" he asked, in a sort of crazy voice.

"This is why I told you not to transfigure it! Things like this happen _all the time!_" Jimmy lectured Riley in a corner, ignoring the figure's question.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked. It was the first time he said anything.

"M-my name is Zen. What are you doing here? I-I recognize two Slytherins!" Zen shouted.

"Whoa, calm down, it's all-" I said before the Ravenclaw door was knocked down (Two doors? That's going to be expensive…) and Green stood at the doorway.

"AHA!" He called. " I got you- Who is this?" Professor Green said, pointing at Zen. "You…You're the one who stole my necklace! _You ate it!_" It wasn't hard to tell, since Zen's stomach kind of glowed. In walked what look like two guards, and they grabbed hold of each of Zen's arms, lifted him, and carried him away.

"Well, carry on. You won't be seeing your friend for awhile, by the way. He's going to Azkaban for Youngsters" Green said, swooshing his cloak and walking out the door, following the guards.

"Well, uh, that was weird…"I said.

"At least I'm not being blamed for this" Riley said.

"How could you say that? You guys need to fix this! You're the one who got him into this mess in the first place!" Haden demanded.

"What about you?" Malfoy asked.

"_I_ will be sitting in this closet, reading _Hogwarts A_ _History: Special Edition_!" Haden declared, backing away into the closet.

"Fine. But we'll need someone to Apparte us." Riley said.

"Are you thinking of breaking in?" I asked in shock.

"Yep. Trust me, it's a really good plan. The only problem is, we're all too young…"Riley sighed.

"Actually, I know someone who can take us…"I said slowly…"But first, let me get my….'Cloak'" I said, running out of the Ravenclaw tower, careful to steer clear of Green.

XXX

After I returned with my Invisibility Cloak stuffed in my pocket, we headed off.

"What's a pack of Ravenclaws and Slytherins like yourselves doing?" A random dude asked. We were all walking at the same time, same pace across the halls of Hogwarts, so I admit, we might have looked a little bit weird…

"Just going to pull a little prank" Riley said simply.

"Cool" the boy replied. "By the way, I'm Owen Anderson. Bye" The Slytherin boy said, heading off. Weird.

XXX

Knock knock. I banged my fist against the painting of the Fat Lady, who cried "Filthy piece of crap!" in response.

Nevertheless, I found the person I was looking for, Elena, open the portrait hole.

"Oh, it's you again. Taylor is-"

"Actually, I'm here for you" I said. Elena looked shocked, but let us all come in.

"What is it?" She asked once we were all seated.

"I need you to Apparate all of us to Azkaban for Youngsters, for, uh, personal reasons. You know how to do that, right?" I asked.

"Certainly not. You know how much trouble you could get into? I'm sorry, but I can't risk it" Elena said, shaking her hand.

"I'll give you 10 galleons" Riley said, pulling a brown pouch out of her pocket.

"Well-Oh, alright. As long as it you don't rat me out" Elena smiled.

**A/N: Zenya: Aaaaand cut! X3**

**Odede15: I don't like it.**

**Zenya: HaMelia! HaMelia!**

**Odede15: No! Haden** **is-**

_**Odede15 has left the room.**_

**Kayuki: Did you kick her or something?**

**Zenya: Yes, yes I did. She would have spoiled it.**

**Kayuki: Of course.**

**Ginnykane: FINALLY! You finished it!**

**Zenya: Yeah, it took awhile, but it's finally done! Plus, there's a moral to this chapter (part 2, at least). See if you can guess it…**

**Ginnykane: I noticed this chapter is a bit, uh….**

**Kayuki: Long? Yeah, I know!**

**Ginnykane: NO! Too much romance!**

**Zenya: Oh well. XD I hope you liked this chapter, it's my favourite so far! :D** **By the way, odede15 made the first part of this chapter. Ok, well then, I'll see you guys later next time I write! : P REMEMBERS TO REVIEW AND RATE AND ALL THAT STUFF! BYEEEE!**

**Random fan girl: RIIIIILLLLEEEEEYYY!**


End file.
